Angel Wings on a Dragon
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: Sakura's birthday is coming up, and coming up fast. Turning fourteen was already a big enough problem...but Sakura's a mage, a spell caster, a wizard even, she's handled bigger...right? SxS, ExT, TxY
1. Prologue

Alright let's get the business out of the way

**Disclaimer: No she does not own these Characters. The only thing S.d owns is the idea...yep...just the idea**

**Oh and I don't own pepermint oce cream, cookies, or green grapes...just fyi.**

Kera: Trust me, that was nessescary.

Ne Kera, do you think peoples will actually like to read this.

Kera; Personally... no.

=.= Well thank you for the vote of confidence. Oh! Also, i'm very fragile so nothing to harsh about my writings. Remembah I'm still a novice at this

Kera: Well try to enjoy.

. **...*****pulls your pigtail***

* * *

"Happy Anniversary Kero-chan!"

The round head of an orange plush toy pulled its eyes away from the video games to look at his Mistress holding peppermint flavored ice cream in a bowl and smiling.

"Nani?"

Sakura Kinomoto smiled and sat down next to her tiny protector.

"Today is the day I collected my first Sakura Card!"

Kero raised his brow and smiled as Sakura shuffled through her cards looking for the special one. She giggled.

"Here you are, Fly-kun"

"Fly-kun?"

"Hai," Sakura smiled "Tomoyo-chan suggested it."

Kero flew up to his Mistresses head and patted it. Sakura smiled and blushed happily.

"Happy Anniversary, Sakura."

Sakura got up happily and put the cards up, keeping Fly safely in her pocket.

"Enjoy the ice cream Kero-chan. I have to go see Yue-san too."

"Hai." Kero plopped back down on the floor and pressed start on his video game, occasionally taking a scoop of ice cream as a reward.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

"Hajimemashite, Yuki-kun!"

Sakura had made her next decent upon Yukito Tsukishiro, ex-crush, brothers 'friend'. She held a box of cookies, wrapped in shiny pink paper, to his face and smiled.

"Nothing less from Sakura-chan" as Tomoyoi would say.

"Please, ask Yue to except these as a gift."

Yuki smiled at the gift, "I'll be sure he gets them, Sakura-chan."

"Ah, matte Yuki-kun!" Sakura pulled out a clear bag of ripe green grapes. She blushed at the thought of almost forgetting Yuki's gift.

"You do still like grapes right Yuki-kun?" she asked hopefully. Yuki blinked, and then smiled.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan."

Sakura bowed gratefully at his doorstep and turned to run to her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji's house, when along the way she'd bumped into someone. The unknown person quickly grabbed her wrist gently before she fell.

"Arigato, G-"

Sakura stared at the person, catching their surprised eyes in a locked gaze,

"Y-You're back..."

* * *

And That would be, as they say, The... begining of the story^^

Kera: Baka

R&R


	2. I Should Say Welcome Back

**Previously:**

_"Arigato, G-"_

_Sakura stared at the person, her eyes sparkled and she smiled._

"_You came back..."_

**And so...without further ado...no more holding back**

**Kera: Start reading the rest of the fic already**

**...no further delays...*keeps going***

* * *

"Miss Kinomoto-san?!"

"Melin-chan!"

Sakura was pulled into a hug by her Hong Kong friend Melin Li. They jumped happily in the air and rambled on about nothing. Melin touched Sakura's hair and Sakura pointed around everywhere happily explaining why she was there.

"Miss- my apologies-"Melin grinned, "Sakura-san, I had no idea it was you!"

Sakura raised her brow and looked down at herself, she looked the same.

"Nani?"

Melin chuckled, "Still the same old Kinomoto-san." Sakura blinked, looking down at her watch.

"Melin-chan, do you want to come with me to see Tomoyo-chan!?" Sakura asked happily. Unfortunately, Melin shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the store and pick up some fruits."

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked so suddenly, Melin-chan."

Melin laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kinomoto-san, I remember Daidouji-san's house. I'll see you there with my new friend."

Sakura smiled happily and waved to Melin before she ran in the opposite direction to Tomoyo's house. Melin giggled and continued to walk forward, shaking her head and smiling.

* * *

"That must have really brightened your day Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo Daidouji and her best friend sat in the giant living room of the Daidouji quarters. One of Tomoyo's bodyguards poured some hot tea for them and left into the kitchen to give the friends some privacy. Tomoyo was wearing her outing clothes, a light purple sundress with an embedded design of Nadeshiko flowers outlining the bottom made specially by her mother, and was currently standing to leave with Sakura.

"Hai, Melin-chan said she'd be by with her new friend later on."

"New friend?" Tomoyo smiled.

Surprisingly, Sakura caught on quickly to what she was thinking.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't Syaoran-kun."

"I didn't say anything."

"Well not _yet _Tomoyo-chan."

The girls giggled and prepared to leave as the doorbell sounded throughout the house and a guard appeared in front of them to answer the double mahogany doors.

"Madam Daidouji, A guest by the name of Li, has arrived."

Sakura's heart almost jumped a beat as she thought of the title 'Li' belonging to Syaoran, but she smiled just the same when Melin Li waved from the other side of the door.

"Melin-chan, welcome back." Tomoyo smiled, taking Melin's hands in hospitality.

"Miss Daidouji, Sakura-san." Melin smiled and pointed to the limo she'd arrived in.

Sakura smiled and grabbed each of their hands.

"Have fun Miss Daidouji." A guard came to close the door. Tomoyo waved to her.

"I always do when I'm with Sakura-chan."

The chauffer of Melin's limo opened the back door.

"Ano...Sakura-chan why don't you go in first." Tomoyo suggested. Sakura raised her brow, and smiled, Tomoyo was being so kind.

"H-Hai, arigato Tomoyo-chan, Melin-chan."

Sakura quickly slipped into the backseat accidentally placing her hand on top of Melin's new friend,

Ah, gomena-"

Syaoran Li blinked owlishly, going as red as his pullover.

"S-Sakura."

Sakura blinked as well, waiting for everything to register before she beamed with happiness and fell into her own hug exclaiming happily, even though it was very embarrassing to hear the click of a camera going off.

"Syaoran-kun!"

* * *

Hehe.

Yes there is a purpose to all of the short chapters. Oh, and just to let you know, I'll be stopping at the fifth or sixth chapter and take oon the reviewers-

Kera: If any.

*bits tounge*...Its okay I know you luv me Kera-chan.


	3. Driver, Take Us To Love

On the ride to the Li's old apartment Sakura, happily daydreaming, craned her neck to the left facing the window of the limo. Apparently Sakura's new favorite pass-time was imagining Syaoran inside every car she now stepped into.

Imagining she being so bold as to hop onto him like that.

However it didn't mean she started seeing things. There were usually people sitting in said seats, and this was no exception.

Inside sat a girl, just as Melin said there'd be, with surprisingly short, messy brown hair and amber eyes, she had blushed furiously when her hand connected to Sakura's and she'd even known her name. She _was _wearing a red over jacket and faded jeans; maybe she was a bit tomboy-ish.

Sakura apologized many times for putting Melin's friend, Syao-chan, it such an overbearing position. The girl could only mutter and Sakura could've sworn that Syao-chan's eye twitched when Melin said her name.

* * *

They arrived at their designation and quickly got out of the limo, Sakura bowed in thanks to the Limo driver.

"What a polite young lass, wouldn't you agree Syao-chan?"

She blushed and glared, a familiar glare, to the driver.

'_Maybe this is another one Syaoran-kun's sisters.' _Sakura thought, their likeness was hilariously similar.

"Sakura-san, your birthday is coming up right?' Melin stated as she unlocked the door to the old manor.

"H-Hai." Sakura smiled nervously, she'd be the same age as Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan will be fourteen. I've already prepared for a special outfit made for that day!" Stars popped in Tomoyo's eyes as Sakura sweat dropped and squeezed past her best friend into the apartment. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her, it even smelled familiar.

"Had Syaoran-kun been here?" Sakura wondered aloud as she smelled the room, eyelids drooping slightly.

''W-why do you ask?" Syao-chan asked, beside her Melin couldn't stop snickering and Tomoyo held a very much amused grin.

Again, Syao-chan seemed to turn beet red as Sakura smiled genuinely and opened her eyes.

"Oh, just that it smells like the delicious peaches he'd made one time."

"D-Delicious?" Syao-chan stammered. Sakura cocked her head slightly to the left.

"Kawaii Sakura-chan! Such a cute head movement!"

Sakura and Syao-chan turned to the camera and wondered… '_Where'd that come from...?'_

"T-Tomoyo-chan..."

"Sakura-chan I'd like for you to except an early birthday present."

"Honto ni?"

Melin smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Ich, ni san, shi, Ich, ni, san, shi..."

Sakura blinked and Tomoyo happily filmed on the side, going left to right from her to Melin as her hands threw out paper talismans similar to Syaoran's around Syao-chan's figure.

Syao-chan unexpectedly followed suit, doing the motions fluidly, a white ring appeared from the floor around her.

Sakura panicked slightly thinking something bad was happening to her.

"Syao-chan!"

The circlet burst in a flat, white glitter around her and out appeared...

"E-Eriol-kun!?"

* * *

Eriol blinked and looked down at his body. Melin giggled, her finger pointing at the second floating talisman.

"Oi! This isn't funny Melin!"

Sakura blinked, she'd notice that loud rant anywhere.

"Syaoran-kun..."

Melin finished pointing three and four so they could drop in a tiny, snowfall of sparks to fall upon Eriol revealing a fuming Li, Syaoran who pointed his finger to a laughing Melin.

"As if turning me into a girl wasn't enough, you had to turn me into _**that**_ Cheshire grinning bas-"

Sakura Kinomoto happily wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck, making him blush when her lips shyly grazed his cheek.

"Syaoran-kun!"

He tilted his head down slightly in her grasp to look at her, his arms tightly around her mid section, and as embarrassing as it was with a camera slightly in their faces, he leaned in to kiss her. Sakura blushed, and closed her eyes, waiting.

**UNFORTUNATELY**

They found themselves kissing plane tickets placed ever so slyly by Melin Li.

"M-Melin!" Syaoran and Tomoyo yelled impatiently. Sakura giggled and took time out to read them.

"Tickets to Hong Kong?"

Sakura left Syaoran's embrace to embrace Melin, jumping happily.

"All expenses paid, for you Miss Kinomoto to take all you love."

"I'd rather take you three." Sakura giggled as she coaxed all of them into a group hug, which Tomoyo filmed also, but mostly Sakura and Syaoran's smiling faces.

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

"Happy early birthday, Cherry blossom."

Sakura looked at Syaoran quite surprised at the term; her face tinged pink seeing him smiling at her with such confidence. Her shoulders melted down along with her eyes before kissing his cheek again.

To be able to say such a thing like that in public, even if it was just the four of them was so unlike the cold exterior he pulled when they first met…seeing Syaoran act in such a way, like his true self with that simple sentence.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

I dunno, is it just me or is this one slightly longer?

Meh.


	4. But No One Said 'Surprise'

I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter ^^

Enjoy...Oh I guess I should do this every _other _chapter so...

**Previously: **

_To be able to say such a thing like that in public, even if it was just the four of them was so unlike the cold exterior he pulled when they first met…seeing Syaoran act in such a way, like his true self with that simple sentence._

_"Arigato, Syaoran-kun."_

**Kera: And now, make with the reading.**

* * *

Later that Wednesday evening, Sakura sat at the dinner table happily swinging her legs and chewing as if it had been her first meal in years. Her older brother watched her curiously.

"So Sakura-san, your birthday is in one more week, is there anything particular special you'd like to do?" Her Father asked. Sakura smiled brightly towards him.

"B-Betsuni..."

"Sakura-san?"

"…Ano, Otou-san, my friends from Hong Kong came back earlier today."

Touya Kinomoto cringed and joined the conversation.

"You mean the gaki with the blue hair and the other **gaki**."

"Onii-chan!"

"Now, now calm down you two." Their father smiled. Sakura blushed and sat her fork down.

"Gomena."

"Now, what was this about the Li's?"

"Well…Melin Li invited Tomoyo and me to spend my birthday in Hong Kong."

"No. Way!" Touya exclaimed. Sakura glared at him. Their father could be heard stifling a chuckle.

"Well that sounds fine Sakura-san."

"Honto!?" Sakura yelled excitedly. Her father nodded, while Touya grumbled and took a sip of his drink.

Sakura exclaimed happily and got up to peck her father's cheek.

"Arigato, Arigato!! May I be excused Otou-san?" He nodded and Sakura ran upstairs, almost slipping in her house shoes up the stairs.

As Touya was about to rant, Mr. Kinomoto placed a hand on his son's head and continued to eat. Touya blushed and blew bubbles through the straw connecting to his cola.

* * *

Sakura twirled a confused plush toy with icing surrounding his orange mouth in her hands. He was getting more and more dizzy as his Mistress got more and more excited. Finally he'd spun out of her grasp and tumbled into his little dresser drawer room.

"Sakura? Nani desu ka?!"

She giggled, bouncing on her bed and picking up the slightly dusted phone to dial a new favorite number of hers.

"Moshi Moshi, Li residence?"

"Ohayo, Melin-chan!"

"Ah Kinomoto-san! I know who you want to talk too, he's packing right now, hold on."

"A-Ah, matte Melin-chan! If he's busy I don't want to disturb hi-"

"Cherry Blossom? It's alright your not disturbing me."

Sakura blushed, her heart sped up, her smile got wider, and she realized she loved this feeling that he gave her over

the phone.

"Syaoran-kun..."

Syaoran smiled on the other side of the receiver and ducked down under his bed to grab the socks that had rolled underneath it.

"Otou-san agreed to let me go to Hong Kong for my birthday."

On the other end, Syaoran wanted to jump, but he hit his head on the bottom of the bed frame.

"Itai..."

"Daijobu?"

"Hai, I just bumped my head that's all Cherry Blossom."

He could hear a slightly concealed sigh of relief on the other end.

"Yokata."

Syaoran blushed as he rubbed the lump in his messy, chestnut hair. Suddenly the phone beeped.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, gomenasi it's just a call waiting...demo…"

She blushed when she heard Syaoran chuckling.

"Melin and I will be there tomorrow morning at nine o'clock to pick you up."

"T-Tomorrow?"

"Hai, my Mother only booked our stay long enough to get you and collect any misplaced items. That's alright isn't it?"

"H-Hai!"

Sakura blushed, she had nothing packed!

"I-I'm halfway packed already!" The phone beeped again.

"See you tomorrow, Cherry Blossom."

"Hai," Sakura's heart raced again, "have a good-night sleep Syaoran-kun."

"Ah."

Sakura clicked to the other end to receive an earful of Tomoyo Daidouji laughter.

"Ohohoho! I wonder what took so long, Sakura-chan."

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed.

Tomoyo giggled.

"Did your father say yes?"

"Hai, what about you, Tomoyo-chan, is your Mother-"

"Of course! I'd follow my Sakura-chan to the end of the Earth if given the chance."

Sakura smiled, her eyes softened.

"Tomoyo-chan..."

Her best friend voice grew sly.

"I already have PLENTY of outfits made for you Sakura-chan! Lots of traditional robes made especially for my new video 'Hong Kong Birthday Sakura'!"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"I-I don't know what to say Tomoyo-chan. Arigato."

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan!"

They laughed together over the phone.

"Ah, Oka-san just called me that must mean the paint dried!"

"What paint?"

"Get plenty of sleep Sakura-chan! See you tomorrow, I'll be there with you outfit at eight o'clock sharp! Ja ne."

"W-wait Tomoyo-,"

The phone clicked

"-chan...Hauuu..."

Sakura sighed and sat the phone down on her dressers charger, getting up and going through her closet for her travel bags to clear them out when a knock shook against the door.

"Come in!"

Her father opened the door and smiled.

"You should get some sleep Sakura; you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Hai! Demo, I need to pack up for It." she smiled back.

Sakura blushed happily as her father rubbed her hair.

"I'll do that for you Sakura; you don't want to have bags under your eyes."

She giggled and grabbed her pajamas.

"Arigato Otou-san."

Mr. Kinomoto watched as his cheerful daughter left to change into her sleeping clothes and sighed as he carefully folded his daughter's clothes in her suitcase.

'_She'll be fourteen, Darling, marking the days of spring where the cherry blossoms rain over our house, like you always said.'_

"Otou-san?" Sakura blinked, she was all prepared in her blue-green pajamas and brushed her teeth.

"Gomen, I guess I was a little lost in thoughts."

"Daijobu?" Sakura asked with worry etching her face. Her father laughed a little.

"I'm fine, get some sleep Sakura, I'll be giving you your birthday present before you go alright."

Sakura smiled and hopped in bed, pulling the covers over the bed before tucking herself in.

"Hai!"

The light clicked off and the door was silently shut, the pitter patter of her father's feet got quieter and somehow lulled Sakura into a pleasant sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tip tap tip tap tip tap**_

_**Sakura ran in a circle, running up the wall, on the ceiling, down the wall, across the floor, up the wall, on the ceiling, down the wall, across the floor.**_

_**Why was she running? She didn't know, but she knew she was frightened, she knew that the darkness she ran in wasn't the only thing that scared her; she knew that she felt an unfamiliar feeling of loneliness. Even when she was by herself, Sakura knew she wasn't alone.**_

_**But the endless circle, running up the wall, on the ceiling, down the wall, and across the floor of darkness really got to her, consumed her, and creeped her out.**_

_**Sakura had no voice, the only sound was that of her own feet. Suddenly as she ran across the floor, the cycle broke and she plummeted down into the darkness, a dry squeak of air was the only thing that erupted from the scream of terror she desperately wanted to release.**_

_**Deeper… and deeper, even deeper, deeper.**_

_**Deeper!**_

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start, the rising morning blazed into her eyes and natural reflexes caused her arm to fold across them. Without noticing as she got up, her forehead bumped into a Sakura card. Sakura blinked the sleep away to see a fuzzy pink hue emitting from it more clearly.

It was the entire deck of Sakura cards were behind the Void card and before they spread out in a circle to dance around her upper body. Sakura smiled, alone, what a silly thought to cross her mind.

She let her hands form a cup for the cards to rest. She pecked the back of the deck when all the cards rested on them.

"Ariga-"

Sakura folded forward and groaned loudly, loudly enough for Keroberos to awake from his sleep in time to see the Mistress running for her bedroom door, slightly fumbling with the knob before racing out of the room.

"Sakura?" Keroberos flew out and followed her, the Sakura cards following behind him swirling violently with a pulsing pink hue.

Sakura shut the door as quietly as she could in all the pain she felt, locking it, she fell to her knees over the toilet. Not feeling green or queasy, tears fell from the tightly closed eyelids and her figure fell to the side on cold marble, her head only missing the shower carpet by a hair.

She could hear Kero's small padding and calling from behind the door, giving her a headache, the Sakura cards slipped underneath the door one by one and danced around her, glowing.

This did nothing for her happiness, though her headache was certainly getting a go at it. Sakura groaned angrily, a sound so foreign to her, and sat up painfully to swat the cards away before falling back on the floor harshly, as if she was intent on hitting her head, the headache was overwhelming.

Sakura screamed as her legs started to hurt. The cards fell to the floor; she could hear Kero thumping to the floor as footsteps erupted in the house and up to the bathroom.

"Sakura!" Touya Kinomoto and their father yelled, one of them pounding on the door. That made Sakura furious, her head was killing her.

"Mou Yamate!!"

Touya stopped in mid-knock and stood puzzled, Sakura sounded so mad. Fujitaka put a sturdy hand on his son's shoulder.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Stay up here Touya, don't disturb her until I get back."

"H-Hai."

In the bathroom Sakura opened her eyes, they stung with tears looking down she wished to throw up.

'_Blood_.' She thought.

Sakura had issues with blood. No…no Sakura had more the issues; she just plain didn't care for the sight when it was on her. Blood reminded her of…of…

Dark red blood covered the front and back of her pants, her stomach jumped to her throat and Sakura couldn't help but let out a raspy scream, once again sounding so foreign.

"Sakura-san." She hear her Father's calm voice from the other side of the door.

"Sakura-chan, open the door."

'_T-Tomoyo-chan....'_

Tomoyo Daidouji stood on the other side of the bathroom door, having Keroberos in her hands caringly.

"Eight o' clock sharp Sakura-chan, just like we said last night." She spoke softly.

The last of Sakura's tears dried and she bit her lip to get enough strength for the rapturous task of unlocking the door, opening it only so Tomoyo could come in.

Once inside, Tomoyo looked around, Keroberos flew out of her hands and down to his Mistress.

"Kero-chan, would you mind picking up the cards." Tomoyo whispered, looking down at her best friend, never leaving her slightly bloodshot emerald eyes for a second.

"Hai."

Tomoyo had brought up a medium sized bag with her and took out a small, square shaped package with a small white sticker holding it together. Sakura yelped as Tomoyo slowly picked her up by the hands and led her into the shower, pulling the curtain to block her view.

"Wash that blood out of your clothes, okay Sakura-chan."

"D-demo…my clothes...''

"Need to be washed too, just push them off into a corner of the shower so they can be cleaned."

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Now, now Sakura. We don't want to be late do we? I'm staying in here with you. Kero-chan."

"Hai, hai." Kero slumped out of the bathroom with the cards when he saw Touya was no longer there, and into Sakura's room. Great, now he had to fly with the full deck in his grasp. The cards seemed to be a bit weakened now because of Sakura's state.

At the time, Kero chose to remember that the Big Brother knew about the cards, Eriol told him last summer. He'd also taken a walk with Father, but they came back looking so normal Sakura and he couldn't tell if they had talked at all.

What a time to remember all this.

"Arigato...Tomoyo-chan..."

The shower waters turned on with a '_sprit' _and Tomoyo sat down on the toilet seat, ready to focus on Sakura's outfit and add some finishing touches.

"Hai hai, daijobu Sakura-chan. I got mine just last month." Tomoyo whispered the last part and opened the door silently when Sakura's father handed her some of Sakura's underwear.

"Arigato."

Tomoyo and Fujitaka smiled to one another before she calmly closed the door again, digging into her bag once more to pull out a bra, hanging it up against the door. Continuing to wait patiently for her best friend to finish and collect herself.

* * *

See, that's why I liked writing this chapter. Not to say that I don't enjoy and love each of my chapters equally

Kera: Which is freaky.

BLEE! Anyway, I liked writing about how I think Sakura would react to such situations as this *shrug* If that makes sense.

So go'head and click that little review button ppls, Editor-sama won't let me work unless she gets paid in reviews and you don't won't that to happen. *bunny eyes*


	5. Now Filming 'Hong Kong Birthday Sakura'

**Ja Jam!** And this would be my break time. I'll decide what to do next after the reviews. I decided to pause right here, because I feel five chapters will give you not _alot _but just _enough._

Yep, thats my logic and i'm stickin to it.

_Kera: Girls are weird^^_

**I nuu isn't it great^^**

_Italics-Chinese speaking in progress._

**Bold-Dream sequence**

Enjoy!~

* * *

"Ah Sakura-chan you look adorable!" Tomoyo squealed as she added the finishing touches on Sakura's hair. Sakura blushed and looked herself over.

"Tomoyo-chan...I feel a little...revealed..." Sakura blushed and looked down at her chest. Tomoyo giggled.

"Sakura-chan you're so shy aren't you."

"B-Betsuni."

Tomoyo brushed Sakura's hair back a little more and hugged her from her neck.

"You look very pretty, nothing less from Sakura-chan."

"H-Honto ni?"

"Hai."

Sakura sighed and smiled at her Chinese looking reflection. Pink bun covers with green tassels fell in around her hair and shaped her face pleasantly, as if it wasn't planned to look that way, and a dark green dragon twisted around and up her waist against the cool, light pink fabric of her dress with a slit ending at her knee.

Tomoyo pulled out her camera and smiled.

"Sakura-chan your so kawaii!

She smiled a faint pink spread across her cheeks.

"Its all because of you Tomoyo-chan, arigato."

"Anything for Sakura-chan."

Keroberos emerged from his tiny drawer with a bag of sweets.

"All packed!"

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled, and Sakura kissed his head.

"Thank you, for worrying about this morning, Kero-chan."

"Of course! Gotta protect ya' Sakura! That also means remembering to remind you that when you have your time of the month deal' for the first time, _all _the female cards go through the same thing! I was told it'd make them feel more human."

Kero shrugged off the last sentence before flexing his muscles for Tomoyo's camera

"Sakura-chan, your friends are here!"

"Be right down, Otou-san!"

Sakura grabbed hers' and Tomoyo's bag while Tomoyo closed her camera and picked up the cards and book.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"You never know Sakura-chan." She smiled and quickly placed her own hair into a ponytail.

As they went down the stairs, Sakura couldn't help but complement Tomoyo's dress once again, the wonderful purple dress with sakura petals that seemed to swim around the edges when she moved.

Tomoyo flipped on her camera again as they entered the living room where Syaoran was in a 'glare-off' with Touya, and Melin was sipping her tea with Yukito watching the two, exchanging a little laughter here and there.

"Li-kun, Melin-chan look this way." Tomoyo directed. Melin set her tea down and smiled to Sakura. Syaoran glared at Touya one last time before turning to Sakura.

His breath hitched in his throat, mouth suddenly dry and a red tinge covered his entire face. Sakura blushed as Tomoyo walked around with the camera and Syaoran's lips gapped open, trying to speak but couldn't.

"Sugoi..." he whispered. Melin giggled and walked over to hug Sakura.

"You look so mature Sakura-san! Wouldn't you agree guys agree?"

Yukito smiled.

"Very cute, right Touya?"

Touya smirked, "A Kaijuu Chinese style."

Sakura cringed.

"!''

Touya yawned and got up, helping Yukito before he picked up their duffel bags. Sakura blinked.

"Onii-chan, are you and Yukito-kun going somewhere too?"

Yukito raised his brow.

"Touya, didn't you tell me that she knew we were coming along?"

"H-Hooeee!?" Sakura yelled leaving her mouth ajar. Syaoran fumed once again, standing up to glare at Touya.

Fujitaka Kinomoto came in with a small rectangle box wrapped in glossy pink paper.

"It seems as though Touya and Yukito-san have been working at the airport for the last few months and earned quite a few trips. That's alright with you, right Sakura-san?"

"It'd be alright if Yuki-kun came." Sakura pouted, Melin and Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran smiled and walked up to grab both of the girls' bags. Sakura frowned a little.

"Syaoran-kun, Onii-chan or I could carry those."

Syaoran smiled.

"Iie, it's the polite thing to do after all. Thank you for the tea, ." He bowed. Fujitaka smiled.

"Such a polite young man Sakura-san."

She smiled, "Hai."

"Well everyone have fun on your trip. This is for you Sakura, open it on your birthday alright."

"Hai. Otou-san, won't you come along too?"

He smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I will be much to busy."

"Demo..."

"Haiyaku, Kaijuu!" Touya yelled from outside on the front steps with Tomoyo. Sakura cringed and hugged her father tightly before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Syaoran was patiently waiting for her and held out his hand. Sakura blushed and took it, still looking a little down.

"Daijobu, Cherry Blossom?"

Sakura smiled at the nickname.

"I'm just worried about my Father; he could've joined us too."

Syaoran made sure Touya wasn't around before kissing her hand reassuringly. Sakura blushed and giggled a little.

"Oi Gaki, Kaijuu! Why are you holding hands!?" Touya ran and grabbed Sakura another hand, pulling her into the Li limo and setting her between himself and Yukito.

Tomoyo smiled along with Melin as Syaoron cleared his throat, being the last one to get in and closed the door. Melin knocked on the tinted window behind them, signaling the driver to go. Sakura looked at the house one last time and sighed happily as it faded away from view. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the leather seats.

'_Everything will be alright, Otou-san.'_

**

* * *

**

_Final boarding for flight 34A to Hong Kong is now in progress, Final boarding for flight 34A to Hong Kong is now in progress._

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks in the line as everyone looked at her. She laughed nervously and coughed, adjusting the small bag she was allowed on board the plane. Melin beckoned to her, nervously motioning Sakura to ignore it along side Tomoyo and she handed the women, who'd also stared at her strangely, her ticket, then Syaoran handed the women his, then Touya, and lastly Yukito.

Sakura let Touya and Yukito pass her, Syaoran stayed behind and made sure nobody watched them for at least to long, and Sakura unzipped her bag slightly to let Kero pop his shiny orange head out and dramatically gasp for air.

"Kero-chan, _shush, _technically you are a plush toy until we're in Hong Kong."

"Yea, calm down." Syaoran glared pointedly.

Kero glared at Syaoran.

"If there weren't so many people around brat I'd-"

Sakura zipped the bag again, it moved around a lot and mumbles were heard making people mutter, but soon it ceased and Sakura sighed.

Syaoran raised his brow and held Sakura's hand, smiling apologetically.

"Aww, look at those two, why don't you ever hold my hand anymore Jesse-kun!?" A woman said as she passed them.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed, looking at their hands then at each other; Sakura smiled and gently pulled him along to catch up with everyone.

* * *

"Where have you two been; why are you holding hands _again!?" _Touya exclaimed. Syaoran smirked and waved his and Sakura's intertwined fingers in her brother's fuming face. Sakura tried not to laugh.

"Melin-chan, will you be alright sitting here?"

Melin looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Of course, I _need _to have a window seat and we both know Daidouji-san has to sit by you two."

Sakura smiled and tugged Syaoran along slowly until they got to their seats, two rows across from her friends and brother. Sakura sat in the middle.

Tomoyo smiled and opened her camera to film outside the window.

"This is so exciting Sakura-chan!"

She smiled at her best friends' expression as the plane's lights dimmed and a stewardess voice came on.

"_Welcome aboard flight 34A nonstop to Hong Kong, we ask that you please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the flight,_

The group tuned out most of the next parts; they'd all been on a plane before anyway.

"_Please turn off all electronic devices until we are in the air, at that time one of our flight attendants will announce that they are safe to turn on again. There will be food carts coming around briefly after our suggested altitude. In a time of emergency," _

Syaoron mouthed the words, and when Sakura laughed he felt his ego swell with pride. Just a tad.

"_Once again we'd like to thank for choosing the Japanese Assistant Airlines, and enjoy the flight to Hong Kong.'_

Tomoyo got one last look as she turned off her camera and fastened her seatbelt. Sakura waited patiently as both of them fastened their belts before her own. Tomoyo slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out a package of bubblegum. She handed one to Sakura and Syaoran, they raised their brows and she smiled wishing that she had her camera out.

"Chewing gum helps your ears not pop during a flight."

"Arigato Tomoyo-chan, you know a lot." Sakura smiled and handed the gum to Syaoran.

"Arigato."

Tomoyo whispered Melin's name to get her attention and tossed her gum.

"Daidouji-san." Melin waved her hand in thanks.

Sakura reached for her carry-on bag and unzipped it slightly to see a mess of candy wrappers underneath a passed out Kero. The little guy was snoring softly with chocolate surrounding his mouth; she giggled and cradled the purse in her arms, carefully pulling out a small hand book. Syaoran raised his brow once again.

"'_Simple__ Chinese Sayings'?_" he asked. Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Hai. I really want to learn Chinese, so then I could talk to your mother and not force her to speak Japanese."

Syaoran and Tomoyo smiled as Sakura quickly engulfed herself into the book, carefully reading over ever line and making sure to pronounce each word right. Some of the times, as the flight progressed, she would slide over an ask Syaoran about some of the meanings, or Tomoyo who actually spoke fluent Chinese out of other languages. The young boy watched her, amazed by her really, as she took time to read out everything, even the titles.

"Nothing less from Sakura-chan." Tomoyo whispered as she pulled out a sketchbook and started to doodle little outfits, letting out a squeal or two making Sakura and Syaoran jump slightly.

....

As time on the plane passed, Sakura eyes started to droop and her head would fall down from time to time. Tomoyo was engorged in her drawings having gone through five pages of outfits, including little notes, and now she was pulling out the coloring utensils. Syaoran watched Sakura from the corner of his eye each time her head fell slightly.

Sakura sighed and turned the page, only four more to go. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, almost falling asleep, and picked up the book. Syaoran placed his hand on her wrist and smiled when she looked at him.

"Why are you so intent on trying to stay awake when you're obviously tired?"

Sakura smiled, "_Because I want to be able to communicate with you in your language_." Syaoran blinked, she said that whole thing in Chinese.

"Impressive Cherry Blossom, but I want you to sleep."

"But I'm not really that," Sakura yawned,"...sleepy."

She pouted when Tomoyo giggled and took the book from her. She put a tab in Sakura's reading place and took the purse gently from her, even though Kero was wide awake with more candy filling his cheeks.

"Sakura-chan, you should at least get in the last 20 minutes of this flight."

Sakura yawned again "I guess."

"Here I'll ask for a pillow." Syaoran said as he raised his hand, suddenly Sakura just fell against his shoulder, smiling as she finally slept. Tomoyo giggled as the blush slowly rose to Syaoran's face.

"You certainly are a kind person, Li-kun." Tomoyo said as she picked up her sketch pencil once again.

Syaoran smiled and looked down at Sakura's pleasant face, even asleep she was so...so…he couldn't explain it. Even asleep she was so Sakura, and truthfully he wouldn't want it any other way. He let his head fall on top of hers gently and closed his, Sakura sighed happily in her sleep and moved her arm around his, intertwining their fingers without knowing it.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Not again, Sakura thought, not this again.**_

_**Not running up the wall, on the ceiling, down the wall, across the floor, up the wall, on the ceiling, down the wall, across the floor again.**_

_**Wait. Wait something was different, was she...no, no she wasn't imagining the large, glass prism she was now in. Wait there was something else, a...a dark, sticky substance at the bottom making a sickening plop and it rose with every lap Sakura ran.**_

_**Suddenly she was up to her neck in goop and was slowing down so much in her running her nose was now pressed against the prism wall. The substance continued to grow and she was suffocating, not as if Sakura could breath if she wanted to, she hadn't even ran that much but it was as if the running from the last dream effected this one, the child was so exhausted, she couldn't even get any pants out.**_

_**There was a low, menacing voice that her ears couldn't identify, yet it sent a shiver through her spine. W-was he speaking Chinese? Well some of the words sounded familiar but, maybe it was traditional Chinese. No, Sakura couldn't worry about that now, her air supply was cutting off and she sunk into the darkness and fell once again, the spine tingling words stuck with her whilst she fell face first into darkness. She screamed her raspy, dark scream and the words filled her throat.**_

* * *

"Sakura-chan, wake up, its time to see Hong Kong again." Tomoyo said happily as her camera filmed Sakura's eyes fluttering open and her smiling sleepily at Tomoyo.

People were grabbing their luggage and Syaoran looked as if he had just woken up himself. Suddenly Sakura was wide awake and giggling, here she had thought his hair couldn't get any messier, yet there it was. Sakura removed her head from his shoulder and stretched.

"Oh, Chotto Matte, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she fixed Sakura's hair for her.

Sakura smiled, the feeling of a brush running through her hair soothed her when being handled by her best friend. It slowly eased her mind of the dream she could vaguely remember, a still voice in the back of her mind could not leave it be. Sakura tried not to let such things distract her to much. Tomoyo put up the sketches she'd worked on and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Arigato Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sighed happily. Tomoyo giggled and picked up camera again along with Sakura's small bag. The three of them waited patiently for the few people in front of them to leave before going to the occupied seats of Melin, Touya, and Yukito. Melin turned on her cell phone.

"_Ah, Syaoran-kun, look at this_." Melin said as she waved her pink phone in his face, speaking in her language. Syaoran took it and read the name.

"_Eight missed calls from Mother_?"

"_Yeah!_"

"Hey brats, can we at least get out of the plane first?" Touya ranted, poking his head back in the plane. Syaoran glared at him _again _and started to walk to the front entrance of the plane.

Sakura was staring into space, Tomoyo noticed instantly as they left the plane.

"Sakura-chan?"

"H-Hai?!"

Tomoyo giggled and started to walk out of the plane with her, "Is everything alright?"

Sakura looked up once again, "Hai. Just a strange dream is all." Kero popped up from the bag.

"A strange dream?" he asked, flying up to Sakura's shoulder and lay over it like an average toy.

"Hai, its nothing I'm sure."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, watch-"

Sakura accidentally walked into the backside of a tall man as Tomoyo stopped in her sentence, "-out."

Sakura moved back a little and bowed, "_My apologies_," looking up at the man she'd bumped into. Sakura's eyes widened, for some reason, when the man turned around, she got scared.

He had menacing, pale yellow eyes and he certainly was dressed strange, a dark purple suit with a cape and he was balancing on a cane with a large ruby jewel at the tip, why did it seem to glow as if were…were alive itself?

He smiled, a pleasant smile that lit up his eyes in a way that would be appealing to anyone else, but it just made Sakura a tiny bit nauseas and light headed.

"_It's quite alright, just focus on_ _**how to get where you're going to** next time, tiny cherry blossom_."

She blinked, to some extent, he'd known her name, and something in that sentence sounded oddly familliar.

"_Y-Yes...my apologies_." she repeated before grasping Tomoyo's hand and racing to catch up with everyone. She could feel the man's eyes burning in the back of her head, and she swore she'd heard that voice before.

* * *

On the Li-mo ride, named by Eriol's idea of a joke to the Elders, Kero happily flew around and Touya tried to grab him and zip him up in his duffel bag.

Sakura would smile and let out a laugh here and there, but everyone knew she was miles away from the conversation; after all, they were her friends and family. But, if she didn't want to talk about it, no one would press on the subject, they'd just make sure she wasn't so far gone that she wasn't even pretending to pay attention.

* * *

Finally they pulled up to the front of the Li manor.

Ah, the fresh Hong Kong air in springtime and the beautiful water fountains that started from behind each side of the enormous, iron gate. Tomoyo filmed the Sakura trees, a wonderful setting as their petals fell down across her best friend and made her radiate happiness. Two guards that stood in front of the house opened the gates, welcoming home the Li's and their guests.

The group made their way over the concrete to the inside of the big, roomy, and pearl white house letting the mahogany double doors open with elegance. Syaoran pulled a slender silver keycard from the porch light and unlocked the alarm system, putting the bags down while letting everyone view the house.

It was still as beautiful as Sakura and Tomoyo remembered it, if not slightly refurbished. A crystal chandelier shifted with light across the soft wood staircase that seemed to stretch for miles to the second level, a marble floor covered by a thick red carpet that flowed up the stairs which Touya and Yukito stood on, looked as though it hadn't been touched in years by people; it was so clean they could see themselves. The living room being the first room on the right, then the den, on the left was a fantastic kitchen which to lead to another room, and pots were placed carefully around, nice and healthy looking plants.

"Welcome home Master and Mistress Li." Wei came to the front entrance; a dish towel in his hands helped him clean off his monocle and a maid on either side of him carrying fresh towels or dry sheets. They bowed.

"We're back, Wei-san." they said in unison, smiling warmly. Wei smiled and returned the gesture.

"Ah, Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji your attire is most welcomed." Wei said. The girls smiled and followed suit bowing, saying their thanks in Chinese.

"_Your mother and sisters are in the garden Syaoran-sama_. As for the rest of you, i'll take those bags for you and show you to your rooms if you like."

"_Shi Shi, Wei-san_." said Syaoran as he and Melin went into the kitchen, into the next room, and the others heard a door closing and the sound a four simultaneous squealing girls. Sakura hesitated in her step for a minute after the door closed; contemplating on whether or not to follow Syaoran and Melin, of course Wei noticed and smiled.

"It's not of anything Private Miss Kinomoto, just a reunion of the family."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to Wei.

"_Shi Shi Wei-kun_." Sakura hugged the butler and walked up the stairs to catch up to Yukito and Tomoyo, Touya having made it up the stairs remarkably after apparently having a secret race with Keroberos.

"Now, you all don't have to worry about space, there are three flights including this one, plenty of rooms for each of you unless you want to use one of the double rooms, just a little reminder that we have rooms that hold up three just incase." Wei explained as they stopped at the third door of the first floor. **(A/n: THAT RHYMED!) **

It was so...

"Sugoi." Everyone said, as Wei pushed open the door, giving them all a peak inside the room.

The Li manor certainly was a classy place to grow up.

Beautiful, bright red wallpaper surrounded the entire room, a big, clean window with a lavender frame let sunlight spill onto the white carpet. There was a personal bathroom; its door adorned with a crystal knob. Next to the door frame stood a large closet next to a even larger oval mirror, and in the left hand corner was a queen sized bed with red silk pulled down over it, lavender sheets and an array of the two colors spread out over numerous amounts of pillows and a white dresser with a phone and a framed picture of Melin and Syaoran.

"I call this room!" Keroberos shouted, floating from Tomoyo's shoulder and flying around the room.

"What would such a small plush toy do with this huge room?" Touya smirked.

"Actually, this would be Mistress Li's room." Wei said smiling.

Sakura smiled, it suited Melin perfectly, Wei set Melin's single suitcase onto her bed, Keroberos and Touya groaned and left the room.

"I will be leaving you all to decide your own rooms, have your pick of any of the flights. Just be warned that third flight is mostly a training area, and you wouldn't get much sleep up there." Wei smiled

"Are you sure that isn't an invasion of privacy, Wei-kun?" Sakura asked. Wei smiled towards her and bowed as he sat their bags down and went down the stairs.

Everyone grabbed their bags and went to look for rooms, Yukito and Touya went to the second flight while Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero looked for rooms on the first floor.

The girls and Kero decided on separate rooms that were side by side. Tomoyo followed Sakura into the room she'd be staying in first and got out her camera when Sakura smiled happily at the room she'd chosen.

It was even more beautiful then the last five they'd looked over. It was an all wallpaper setting with pink and white furniture, a locked window led out to an all white patio striped chairs overlooking two beautiful Sakura trees on either side, on the inside sat a queen sized bed with a silken pink comforter and a green quilt folded back, a mess of decorative pillows shaped as hearts, moons, stars, boxes, circles, triangles, and animals. A large mirror and dresser sat next to the bed in the corner, a nice golden trim edged it and a tiny bassinet ahead of it. Beside the door were a giant closet and a bouquet of fresh flowers on the side, white lilies, sunflowers, and roses.

"Sugoi." Sakura said, stepping into the room carefully. Tomoyo giggled and raised her camera higher to circle around the room.

"This is the perfect room for you Sakura-chan!"

"Oh no Tomoyo-chan, its way to nice for me, maybe Yukito-kun or you would-

"Iie! This has to be the room for Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she grabbed one of Sakura's hands. She sighed.

"Hai."

"Yata!! I'll spend most of my time in here with you Sakura-chan; I promise you I won't miss a minute!" Stars twinkled around Tomoyo as she twirled around with her camera. Sakura sweat dropped and stood stiffly as Tomoyo circled around her.

''I knew you'd choose this room Kinomoto-san." Melin said as she walked into the room with her aunt by her side.

Sakura bowed, "_N-Ni hao Li-sama_."

Ah Yelan Li, a quiet beauty, dressed in dark blue robes with red flower patterns to go along with her hair's spectacular features.

"Welcome back Sakura, Tomoyo."

"Daidouji-san, I found a really great place for you to film in the backyard." Melin said, grabbing Tomoyo's hand a dragging her out of the room.

"Really?!"

Sakura smiled to Yelan and picked up her suitcase, Kero yawned and floated toward the bassinet to doze off as Sakura and Yelan walked over to the bed. Sakura hopped onto it, giggling as she bounced on the bed and Yelan smiled.

"_I trust that you'll like this room Sakura, it was refurnished as soon as you left for Japan on your last visit_."

"_I-I hope it wasn't too much trouble, Miss Yelan-san_." Sakura said with worry.** (A/n: How does Sakura know how to say so much by just reading a handbook!? Remember dear reader, I also put in ''**Tomoyo, who spoke fluent Chinese.**" Of course Tomoyo was going to share that language with Sakura, Tomoyo isn't the one with a Chinese boyfriend afterall.)**

Yelan stared at her for awhile, then smiled and rubbed her hair.

"None at all, Sakura. Also, I am very impressed by your take on our houses respective language and attire."

Sakura blushed.

"T-Thank you. I didn't want to make it seem as if I was forcing everyone to speak Japanese."

"Such a kind child. _Yes, you will certainly make an excellent daughter-in-law_." Yelan decided before preparing to leave the quarters.

Sakura's face turned red.

'_D-D-D-Daughter-in-law!!'_

"H-HOOooeeE?!"

Yelan chuckled as she closed the mahogany door, facing Wei's smile.

"Oh my Wei, Xiao Lang will be most displeased that I slipped a little on the surprise won't he?"

Wei turned, a little laughter slipping from his lips, and followed Madam Yelan down the hall.

"Well there's little we can do about that Madam."

Back with Sakura, at first she'd thought of it as a joke, but with Yelan and Wei speaking so closely to the door...she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She closed her eyes and fell back against the cool, pastel pink comforter, placing her hands on her chest and let the silence build her smile. The house was so pleasant to be in, it wasn't too loud and it wasn't to quiet, and the scenery, oh gosh, the scenery was just wonderful.

"Sakura?"

Sakura blushed and opened her eyes, surely she look goofy with a silly smile on her face when nothing was going on. Syaoran stood in the doorway showing a relieved smile, as if he had been looking at her for awhile.

"Syaoran-kun." she smiled and sat up, dangling her legs along the side of the bed.

"Mother must've told you this room was made for you." Syaoran said as he strode into the room and balanced against the side of the bed, folding his hand across his chest. Sakura shook her head.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble...X-Xiao Lang."

"Iie, Melin kept talking about-"

Syaoran blushed and looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. She was blushing, it was beautiful against her skin tone, then again, he knew everything about her was beautiful, even when they first met he had to admit her laugh was _okay, _her hair was _cute_, even her eyes were _alright_...when they first met. But now, she was just plain, stunningly... beautiful.

"I heard your Mother say it, I-is it alright if I say it too?"

"H-hai, I'll just call you Ying Fa…I-it is how Cherry Blossom would be said in Chinese anyway."

Sakura smiled and hopped from the bed, grabbing Syaoran's hand in the process. Well...no one was around except a sleeping plush, the atmosphere was right, the mood was set, now all Syaoran had to do is take the initiative.

Sakura closed her eyes slowly as he leaned into her; they were so close, closer than they had ever been on purpose. The smell of cherry gloss made Syaoran dizzy for its taste, and the small preview of Syaoran's body warmth as they edged closer made Sakura feel as if she were on fire_. _

"Syaoran!! Kinomoto-san! We're going sight see...ing..."

Melin grinned and leaned against the doorframe, Syaoran and Sakura were _suspiciously far_ apart from each other, with red faces and fidgety fingers.

"However, **this **sight is much more enjoyable to see."

"W-what?! What sight?!" Syaoran blushed and chased Melin out of the room. Sakura giggled and walked over to the basinet Keroberos was resting in to check on him. Hesitantly, she shook him slightly out of his plushy dreams and Kero groggily awoke.

"Kero-chan we're going sight-seeing."

Kero stretched back out into the basinet.

"Have fun."

"How are you still sleepy? You've slept at least six times and it's only mid-afternoon."

"I have no idea, usually I'd be awake but it's-" Kero yawned, "like I wake up even more tired than when I fall asleep."

"Oh no, I hope you're not catching anything Kero-chan." Sakura felt for Kero's forehead, pulling up the tiny covers as well.

"Not likely, but you should see if Yue is acting strangely." Kero replied, hardly able to keep his eyelids open. Sakura frowned, he looked so tired and here she was fussing with his form.

"I'll be off then. If it helps, you can turn into your real form and sleep on my bed, just knock the suitcase and bags off alright."

Sakura walked hurriedly and grabbed her purse containing the Sakura cards and shut off the light switch on the wall, on the left of the door frame, and excited the room remembering to shut the door lightly to not disturb Keroberos.

* * *

**R&R**

**Kera**: No Flames, I know S.d forgot to metion that but I don't think she'll need to know this happened *_revs chainsaw_* _**right ^^.**_

*_yawns_* Ne Kera-chan, what're u doin'?

**Kera**: Just playin with my Christmas gift.

...Oh...*goes back to fanfiction bed*

~*

Oh and I dunno if Yelan seemed OOC or not to you. I like thinking that Yelan is one of those Mothers who would just fall in love with her son-in-laws or daughter-in-laws. Like, even though she dosen't seem like it she really is a gentle person; you just have to rub her the right way.


	6. You Saved Me, More Than Once

**Disclaimer: But but but...I already said it...S.d dosen't own CCs. =.=**

Wow you like it. I'm actually pretty impressed with the reviews I got in the span of like one day. Its exciting! Its making the juices just flooooooow.

Actually now, besides this, i'm working on Star/Rob fics and Chapter 13.

Just incase you forgot-

_Italics- Chinese language_

**Bold- Dream sequence ( or words spoken in the dialouge that Sakura remember's from her dream)**

~Enjoy

* * *

: ._Wedding bells chimed all around her, doves flew overhead letting white petals fall as they circled around the newly weds. Everyone cheered as they ran out of the church, all cheering them on._

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..__.: and the way he'd said it was indescribable._

"Sakura...Sakura-chan." Tomoyo waved a hand before her friends' eyes, which had been staring at the back of Syaoran's head and blushing. Tomoyo had refrained from laughing, while Melin was spilling out with giggles and kept turning Syaoran's head so he couldn't see his girlfriends' weird composure.

"H-hoee!" Sakura exclaimed and buried her red face in her hands. Tomoyo took out her camcorder as Syaoran suddenly rushed to her side with a worried expression.

"Daijobu, Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked as he placed his hand onto hers, thinking she'd come down with a sudden fever.

_Isn't he cute?_

Sakura blinked, unable to stop her finger spreading away from her vision, catching a glimpse of Syaoran. In the back of her mind, she swore someone had whistled

_So sophisticated looking!? Nice brown jacket, pressed jeans and look, look I swear I just saw some muscle twitching underneath that blue shirt! Ah Sakura-sama you're so naughty!_

Her blush increased, she'd never had thoughts like this. This didn't even sound like a voice she recognized.

_Wow he looks so concerned…I find that quite a __**turn on**__, Sa-ku-ra._

Sakura suddenly felt a tingle all over her body, a weight was being placed inside of her and when she looked back up Syaoran noticed her eyes were a swirling pink filled with lust and desire.

"S-Sakura…" He'd taken on a blush of deep cherry.

Sakura held a very...seductive grin on her face and it seemed so foreign on her innocence.

"Time." She whispered, and the entire city was engulfed in a golden sphere before completely freezing with the exception of the two magical beings. Sakura advanced on Syaoran, the grin still on her face

"Dream." The street turned into a fancy room, Sakura's clothes were replaced with an Egyptian like wrap as well as Syaoran's.

He blushed as hard as he possibly could when her hand slowly slid down his well formed chest, he could practically see the aura's mixing into the sound of a fast paced heart beat.

"Windy."

His body was pushed onto the circular red bed, " It's not nice to keep a girl waiting, Xiao Lang."

The way his name rolled of her tongue like that, the way she was pressed against him showing off the curves that were slowly defining themselves, her breath against his ear. Syaoran cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his in a searing kiss.

Losing her balance, Sakura plopped onto his chest, softly raking Syaoran's messy hair. The contact of their skin caused their separate aura to blaze out of control for a split second. Sakura opened her eyes from the experience and her eyes returned to their former emerald glory, though quite hazy. She mumbled a surprised squeal against his lips and they released each other.

"S-Sakura..."

Sakura almost cried. Something had just, taken over her body, Syaoran probably hated her for ruining their first kiss since seeing each other. She looked down embarrassed.

"Dream...release" They went back to their original clothes

"Time…release."

"Sakura-san! Syaoran! Hurry up!" Melin yelled waving her hand from across the street. Sakura hurried towards them, having a chance to wipe her tears secretly through the crowds of people.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo pointed her slender finder towards the sky. Sakura slowly looked up and broke out into her innocent child-like smile at the large teddy bear shaped balloons

"Kawaii!"

Syaoran broke through the crowd and touched Sakura's wrist as she was catching up with Tomoyo. She turned and her smile faded, her face guilty and Sakura looked down.

"Sakura…w-what was...I didn't mean to..."

Sakura looked up surprised. Syaoran had his head down in guilt.

"Iie! Y-you mean...your not mad...I ruined our kiss...I heard that their suppose to be perfect…"

Syaoran tilted her chin up and boldly kissed the tip of her nose. Nosy people cooed at them and Tomoyo squealed from the background. Syaoran ceased in the act and placed his foreheads against the opposite.

"Ying Fa. I don't care if our kisses aren't_ perfect_...as long as...as long as we kiss at all." Syaoran blushed and closed his eyes. Sakura smiled, letting tears brim her eyes as she wrapped Syaoran in a tight hug.

Suddenly a golden ring with a large pink sphere appeared on her thumb and the two released each other in surprise from the small feeling of magic that crept around them.

"Nani?" Sakura held up her thumb in question. Syaoran held her hand up and examined it. In small Chinese letters at the bottom of the ring was spelled out-

"Nur seine?" Sakura and Syaoran blushed and looked at one another, blinking owlishly a couple of times.

* * *

"Lust?!" Melin laughed again, banging her hand on the table where their food resided.

Syaoran blushed beet red.

"Oi Melin! Will you cut it out! People are staring!"

"The-They are? ...Hoeee." Sakura buried her face in her hands as Syaoran awkwardly tried to sooth her. Tomoyo giggled and got a close up of them, she'd try to edit out Melin's laughter...at least to a minimum later.

"Sakura-chan, maybe you should get Kero-chan to look at it." Tomoyo suggested. Sakura looked up.

"I-Iie, it was just a tiny spurt of magical energy…besides he's been so tired lately that I don't want him to stay up with Yukito-kun and Onii-chan and worry about it."

Everyone smiled at her and Sakura blinked.

"Nani?"

"Oh, nothing Sakura-san. Ne, Syaoran, why don't we show her the _heze_?"

"Ah."

"Hey you kids! Either buy something else or stop crowding those seats!!" The owner came out of the cafe shaking his fist.

"You wanna go Old Man?!" Melin got into a fighting stance.

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped and Tomoyo laughed getting a close up of Melin.

"A-Ano..."

* * *

"Sakura-san, I know you've seen water before."

"Hai! Never like this though!"

Tomoyo smiled and filmed Sakura's excitement for the pond.

There were three wooden boats out at the moment and it looked like people were really having fun.

Sakura liked the lily pads, the way the flowers balanced on them made her think of her and Syaoran, like everything had lately, like she was the small flower and Syaoran was the one who protected her from even the smallest things like water, placing her own comfort in the strongest part of his heart, the very center.

"Sakura-chan, are you nervous about being on the boat?" Tomoyo asked smiling.

"Iie, this'll be fun!"

"Ah! That's so like my Sakura-chan! Ready for anything!" Tomoyo got stars in her eyes as she circled Sakura with her camera. Melin and Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Come on Syaoran; let's go see if we can get a boat out."

"Ah."

"Are you thirsty, Sakura-chan?"

"Daijobu, Tomoyo-chan. Oh! I forgot to buy Kero-chan a Sweet Juice!" Sakura dug around in her purse.

"I'll get it for him."

"T-Tomoyo-chan, I don't want it to be a burden."

"No trouble at all."

"At least use my...money..."

But Tomoyo was already off with that laugh of hers heading towards a stand in the distance. Sakura sighed, leaning back over the wooden railing to look at her reflection.

Someone suddenly hugged her around the shoulders. She blushed, today Syaoran was becoming very open in his affections towards her, and she was a bit confused and embarrassed to admit she liked it.

"_Are you cold...Sakura?" _

A voice. Not a voice she knew and definitely not the voice of Syaoran. A raspy voice that slid out like a snakes tongue was uncomfortably close to her ear. The arm clutched around her as Sakura turned her head and saw a young boy, her age no doubt, with pale yellow eyes and messy black hair. A grin like a hustler plastered on his face.

"R-Reale-"

He pressed his pale finger to her lips and she was instantly frightened, looking around she could see everyone was frozen in there spots.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He removed his finger and held her chin.

"W-who are you?"

"I am merely a Master, much like you. One of_ Ceremonious Sin_."

"Sakura!"

Syaoran plummeted down moments from her side with Melin and Tomoyo.

"Ah, a smart one is one who finds ways to elude."

"You're not so tough! Whatever curse you cast has a sky limit!" Melin yelled as she dropped into her stance, readying herself, and ran towards the boy.

An outline of his body was seen as he appeared balancing on the railing.

"_But a smarter one is already two steps ahead_." A black orb appeared in his left hand and it sunk into Sakura's chest, and she stopped squirming.

"Sakura!" Melin made a run towards the railing.

And Sakura swayed.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed and she ran to the railing.

And her skin paled.

"S-Sakura!!!" Syaoran grabbed at the tip of her fingers.

And she fell out of his grip as her eyes fell blank.

The boy disappeared, the world unfroze from its purple haze, and a splash from the cursed pond was heard.

* * *

_As soon as he slipped this…this thing into my chest, I just shut down. _

_First Melin yells to me, and I lose my balance. _

_Then Tomoyo screams to me, and she sounds so worried it makes me pale. _

_Finally Syaoran cries out to me, and I can feel my mind drawing a blank. _

_What am I doing here, I wonder, are voices cheering for me as I prepare to make this jump? _

_And then the splash of cool water reaches into my clothes, a shock of massive magical energy sweeps over me and I remember. _

_I gasp harshly as the magic penetrates my skin, making my body heavy, and I think it sounds like a vibrating phone, bubbles of fresh air escape and I choke on water. _

_How strange, to be so cold while the water is on the outside, but its filling me and burning my throat and chest on the inside. _

_...Teacher used to compliment on how good of a swimmer I was. Maybe he just says that to all his students, if I could swim I wouldn't be in this situation, right? _

_The feeling only comes back to my eyes, and I can't tell if its pond water or my tears floating above when I close them, what a deep pond, I think to myself as I smile and it feels like I've fallen..Aslee..._

**~12 Hours Have Passed~~**

"That's right; breathe in and out, in and out."

The soft incantation of Yelan Li had ceased as a haze of purple mass was pulled into a crystal vile in her palm while Wei help the small girl breathe.

Sakura coughed up the remaining water as someone removed an oxygen mask from her face a rubbed her back.

"Sakura!"

She blinked. Everything was so hazy and her eyes felt so dry.

"We're so glad, we were beginning to worry."

Sakura sat up despite popular demand and coughed some more.

Syaoran's sisters rubbed her back. Sakura sighed thankfully and gained enough energy to look around. The worried faces of her friends and family were circled around her; Kero was sitting on Tomoyo's shoulder tiredly. Her eyes roamed around the room, and it didn't look like the one she'd picked, it looked more like something Syaoran would be use to.

"Sakura!"

It shocked Touya when she looked up at him with a blank stare.

"Sakura..."

"Everyone, lets leave Sakura alone now, how's that sound."

Yelan opened the door to lead everyone out of the room. It wasn't a question. The only ones who weren't permitted to leave the room were her son, Melin, Yukito, and Keroberos.

As Yelan closed the door she turned elegantly to her four daughters and Wei.

"Head to the library on the west wing, we'll be keeping this from the Elders that _he _has returned."

They bowed and made their way to the houses library.

* * *

"So you're saying you don't remember what happened?" Yue asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Iie. I know _what_ happened, just not_ how_ it happened. I don't understand why his presence felt as normal as Tomoyo-chan or Melin-chan. Or why they were able to move around at all."

Kero hummed to himself as he rocked back and forth in the air.

"An enemy whose presence feels just like a normal person, but he can use magic as strong as stopping time and the flow of a human body, we can suspect now that he's also the reason I've been so tired lately."

Sakura coughed a little more.

"Gomenasi."

Kero sighed and patted her head.

"Daijobu. It's late; you should try to get some more rest. Thankfully since he's made his presence known I don't feel as fatigued as this morning. Yue and I will get in contact with Clow to see if he knows anything about this 'Master' guy."

Yue nodded to Sakura and she smiled as they left the room.

Melin looked at Syaoran, sitting on the floor beside her and had yet to say anything.

"A-ano...I'll go check on Daidouji and make sure she's alright with having to leave the room." Melin laughed awkwardly and excused herself from the room.

Sakura waved to her and looked at Syaoran worriedly. He balanced his left arm on his knee, his right one behind him and his posture was slouched. She couldn't she his eyes, they were shielded by that messy hair.

Sakura stepped out of the bed and sat, with her feet tucked under her, by Syaoran's side.

"Syaoran-kun..."

"Gomen."

She blinked.

"Nani?"

"You were right there and I had you, then your fingers slipped, just like that other time. No matter what I do...I… _can't seem to hold on to you_."

Sakura smiled and grabbed the hand on his knee, coaxing it to hold hers'.

"_But I'm right here_."

Syaoran looked up quickly and saw a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm right here...I'm right here...Syaoran."

He bit his lip and pulled her into his embrace. Sakura smiled when she heard his heartbeat strangely matching hers.

"_I'm right here by your side, because you let me be_..."

"Sakura..."

"When I'm with you...I don't feel so confused. I understand so many things that I didn't before...I'm happy just thinking of what you could be doing..."

"Sakura..."

"_Thank you Xiao_ _Lang_. For making me..."

He titled her chin up.

"Ying..."

His breath was on her lips.

"...Into a person..."

"Ying Fa..."

She smiled and he drew her closer.

"...that I've always wanted..."

They pursed their lips.

"Ying..."

"Xiao..."

Before sealing the kiss.

_'...to be.' _

* * *

Mhmm! That wsa fluffy Saku/Syao and a bit pf the plot. I liked writing this Chapter very much so.

No go you reviewer, out into theworld by clicking that little review button.

**R&R**


	7. Double Trouble, Double Date

Touya's eye twitched and he barely noticed Yukito patting his shoulder and repeating, "Calm down, calm down."

It was _bad _when Sakura had to sleep in the Gaki's pajamas, but he'd learn to deal with it.

It was _worse _when she had to sleep in the Gaki's room; oh it was worse, but due to the circumstances voiced by Yelan it was unfortunately best.

But_ now...__**now**_ is where the line has been drawn, overstepped and had bombs dropped on it.

There. Under the green covers of the bed, was his little sister Sakura.

Not to bad right? _**Wrong.**_

While her back was pressed comfortably against the wall, her head was placed on a grey sweatshirt. A grey sweatshirt which covered the chest of the **Gaki.**

* * *

Sakura sighed herself awake and smiled burying herself further into the shirt of her love. He had hilariously agreed when she asked him to stay in the same bed with her.

_''E-eh?!" _

_Sakura blushed full on red and rephrased her question. _

_"I meant would you stay in the same bed! I-I…Ano…Hauuu." _

_Syaoran cleared his throat and got up. _

_"Oh…of course I- I just need to change." _

_"H-Hai!" _

_Syaoran came back with a long sleeved grey shirt on and green pajama pants. He looked at Sakura and blushed even more as he closed his eyes. _

_"Nani?" _

_He pointed to what he was hoping was her shoulder, where his matching pajama shirt had slipped from her shoulder and revealed a strap. Sakura blushed so much more and yelped. She buried herself under the cover. _

_"G-Gomen ne." _

_Syaoran sighed thankfully and turned of the light switch. Sakura felt the bed slide as he settled his weight and she peaked her head up to see him laying on his back, staring at the ceiling and smiling the way he did when he was relaxed, like that day at the park that seemed so long ago. _

_She smiled to and arose from under the covers to lay the same. They closed their eyes. _

_"Goodnight." Sakura turned on her side to face him. _

_"Ah." Syaoran replied as he folded his arms behind his head._

Sakura sighed happily as she hugged Syaoran gently around his waist, the shoulder of the pajamas slipping again, and closed her eyes. Syaoran peaked out of one eye and smiled at her before slipping one hand from behind his head to sliding it around her waist.

Not knowing that just a few minutes later the door would open.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran opened their eyes, shyly locking gazes. Sakura smiled dreamily and Syaoran chuckled.

"Ohayo." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and laid in bliss. She would happily have that waking her up then a loud Kero, or three alarm clocks, or _worse_ a big brother.

"Ohayo."

"**O-HA-YO**" Touya gritted his teeth together, Yuki sweat dropped.

The two figures lying on the bed went stiff and they angled their heads slowly, robotic like, to the door.

"H-Hoeee..."

"A-Ano..."

Touya lunged at them with a lion roar and fell into the bed sheets as Sakura quickly pulled Syaoran towards the door. Yukito side stepped and let them pass, his eyes closed.

"Ohayo Sakura. Li-san."

"Ohayo!" They coursed.

"**Get. Back. Here**!!"

* * *

Down the stairs in the kitchen sat Yelan Li, Melin, Tomoyo, and Syaoran's four sisters Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Shiefa quietly sipping tea as the servants prepared a very special breakfast.

A series of loud crashes were heard upstairs.

"Hoeeee!!"

In the front of the house, sliding down the banister with Sakura on his back was a very frantic looking Syaoran Li. Melin looked over at the three and laughed.

"Syaoran has become a lot more open hasn't he?"

"We know the cause of that though." Tomoyo replied.

Yelan sat her tea down and stood. Everyone else stood after her, according to rank of course. Though Tomoyo stood up last, she was the first one out of the dining room with her camera in hand and stars in her eyes.

"Oh my, what has Touya seen that has made him so distraught I wonder?"

"D-Daidouji!" Syaoran blushed and Sakura buried her red face into his unruly hair, which really didn't help the blushing stop on his end.

"That is enough now. Please before you break something." Yelan said quietly.

Suddenly Syaoran became aware of his current state, and in the eyes of his mother. He let Sakura slide from his back and stood straight. Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye and could tell he was scolding himself. She felt the need to hug him and take the blame away, but that would probably make things worse.

Touya rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and Yukito groaned into his hand.

"Please, I know we are all excited today is the day that we are celebrating Sakura's birthday, but a little restraint and decorum is appreciated so the servers can prepare the house."

"Yes Mother."

Syaoran stood straight, eyes forward into his mothers', looking the part of a perfectly disciplined son.

"Xiao Lang."

"Yes Mother?"

Yelan Li approached her son, kneeling before him, the material of the long black kimono lined atop red floral print edgings swishing coolly against the tiles of the floor. A smile graced her porcelain skin and try as he might, the surprise did not leave Syaoran's face.

She pulled her son into the embrace, and Sakura thought he looked so small being enveloped in all that black and red material.

"M-mother..?"

He could hear his sisters cooing in the background before bursting with girly screams, not that it mattered at this moment, Syaoran was happy.

Really happy.

He'd forgotten what his mother smelled like or how warm she felt. So like a small, timid child he raised one hand and clutched onto his Mothers' sleeve.

Syaoran looked over to the corner of his eye and saw Sakura smiling at them. His eyes softened as he blushed and looked back to his mothers' shoulder.

"Arigato."

Yelan smiled and released her son.

"I don't think she can hear you from way over there."

Syaoran and Yelan glanced in the direction of everyone else. Feimei and Fuutie seemed to occupy the space between Touya and Yukito, while Shiefa and Fanren cooed and awed over Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo, who was also filming Sakura, quickly turned the camera away from Syaoran and his Mother. Melin, being the wiser one, was assisting Wei against his wishes in the kitchen by dragging decorations into the back room---which was just another hallway to lead to the family room.

"I think we're all looking forward to having Sakura with our family."

Syaoran smiled.

"Does that include you, Mother?"

Yelan stood and closed her eyes; keeping the mysterious aura around her while she smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Syaoran chuckled, watching his Mother depart before pushing past his sisters and returning to Sakura's side.

"I believe you all should be getting away soon so Card Mistress Sakura can be properly surprised." One of the maids announced from the kitchen.

"Everyone, Sakura's celebration breakfast feast can begin now!" Melin yelled from behind the maid, startling the poor woman

* * *

On a scale of one to ten, Sakura put this day as a definite twenty.

In her eyes, turning fourteen was right up there with a sweet sixteen and turning eighteen all in one.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled to her, waving with one hand while her camera was poised in the other, the white sundress swished around her in the breeze, the matching hat tilting slightly.

Sakura smiled a waved to her from the ride before it spun her and Melin around wilder in their respective seats, she screamed in a childish delight and held on tighter to the rubber of the ropes.

The ride slowed and the two girls got off happily, making their drunk walk patterns towards the rest of the group. Yukito laughed while placing a hand on each of their shoulders to steady them.

"Where did Syaoran-kun and Onii-chan go?" Sakura asked, still giggling. Yukito smiled and pointed towards a giant set up with stuffed animals lining it as interior. Two boys could be seen, each with a respectable gang of plush and heatedly filling up balloons with water guns. A group of people had gathered just to see them.

Melin laughed, politely excepting her cotton candy back from Yukito and ran towards the action with Sakura's hand in her own.

"Gambate! Syaoran!" She yelled from the front of the crowd. Syaoron cringed; a stress mark appeared over his head as he turned to glare at her.

"I need to concentrate!" He yelled. A grimace appeared over his face when a familiar popping sound went into his ears and the dark green of his shirt dampened slightly in splotches. Syaoran turned in a glare as Touya's smug smile etched his face when the owner placed another plush on his pile.

Kuso. That was one more plush than him, up until that moment it had been a draw.

"Melin!"

She grinned in embarrassment as Touya started giving out stuffed toys to every longing fan girl who'd approached.

"S-Sorry." Melin admitted, obviously saddened in the fact that she'd been the reason for his distraction. Syaoran sighed and handed her a stuffed, blue octopus, brightening her mood considerably.

He also handed out a white bunny to Yukito, an oversized purple dog with black spots to Tomoyo, black cats, frogs and other miscellaneous items for his Mother, Wei, the servants and sisters back at the manor he packed away into a bag the kind vendor offered him.

Blushing, Syaoran approached Sakura and presented her with a tiny grey wolf, a pink ribbon tied around its neck and two green ribbons around its front legs.

This was the whole reason he'd stopped at the stand in the first place. This toy looked so original, so perfect, and it'd formed a plan in Syaoran's masterful mind that just had to be hatched.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura gasped, "is he for me?"

Syaoran smiled, she was just a speechless as he was.

"Of course, it's the first gift I'm giving to you."

Sakura's smile was filled with a soft joy as she gently excepted the plushy from her boyfriends hands and hugged it to her chest. She looked at it lovingly.

"If this is gift one, it makes me so happy it can substitute for the rest of the gifts."

"No, trust me," Syaoron laughed, "I'm saving the best for last."

Sakura raised her eyebrow in question, but Tomoyo stole her attention away from it by zooming in to Syaoran's face from a side angle.

"That'll definitely earn Li-kun some points! Ah this movie is getting better by the day! I feels like its both of our birthday's Sakura-chan!"

Syaoron blushed and pressed his palm into the lens and making his way over Melin, who was waving over to them from a food stand.

Sakura smiled apologetically to Tomoyo, who giggled in return and reached out her hand to smooth down Sakura's hair.

"Tomoyo-chan, thank you once again for the clothes."

Before departing from the manor, Sakura had found a pair of clothes folded neatly on her own bed, and once she'd gotten out of her shower, Sakura had a chance to see them in their full perspective.

Tomoyo had made for her very beautiful, all in all normal looking too. It had the same natural design as Melin's fighting outfit, with the breathing room of Syaoran's.

The part that was a simple short dress was rose petal pink, the sleeves were puffed and a dark shade of red that stopped at her elbows, and there were stockings that ended to cover her knee caps in a peaceful vibe of ruby, pastel pink slippers, and tiny accessories like a pair of red fingerless gloves to adorn each hand.

Gems of sakura petals strung into bracelet form that her Father had made for her himself jingled on her left wrist, silver charms spaced out around it

Tomoyo told her she'd remodeled the shoes after seeing the bed that would be Sakura's in the manor.

"Don't thank me just yet; these are only the morning clothes."

"You…are so kind," Sakura stated, a tear slipping from her watering emerald eyes, " making so many outfits for me, video taping the whole experience of my birthday, giving me early presents…preparing a whole party…I…"

Sakura sniffled, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand, the bracelet chiming quietly. Tomoyo smiled in a motherly way, stopping the recording of her camera momentarily to embrace Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Daidouji-san, we're about to enjoy some ice cream." Yukito's subtle voice broke through the moment in a calm way. Sakura sniffled one last time, a bright smile and a pink tinge postured on her face. Tomoyo flipped her camera open once again to capture the moment where Sakura looked so happy, all because of a hug the two had shared.

"Ikuzo!" Sakura grasped Tomoyo's hand and walked along side Yukito as if he placed a hand behind her back and led them to the far tables.

The sun had started to set when the group had decided to leave the theme park, due to Tomoyo's watch beeping and an exclamation that Sakura had to get dressed in her afternoon outfit before it got to dark.

This was one of those rare moments where Touya actually let the Gaki and Kaijuu walk behind everyone else, with a promise Yukito made with him which thankfully everyone but Sakura understood.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand, Syaoran tried to stop laughing at Sakura's attempt to hold his hand with her left, the remaining ice cream in her right, and the stuffed wolf, named _Syao-chan_, underneath.

"Why not just let me hold it for you?"

"Iie." Sakura smiled, placing her cheek against it protectively and unknowingly letting a bit of chocolate ice cream grab onto the tip of her nose.

Syaoran smirked, "You got chocolate on you nose."

Sakura blushed, crossing her eyes and poking out her tongue to try and get it. Syaoran laughed and tugged on her hand, boldly connecting them.

"The birthday girl has to be treated like royalty, Sakura-hime."

Her cheeks ripened even more when Syaoran pushed their noses together; removing both the ice cream and a tiny kiss by the time he'd backed slightly away from her face. Sakura smiled, possibly the happiest smile since she'd been there, and that was impossible.

"Xiao Lang." She giggled, pressing their foreheads together after he'd pecked it, feeling their bodies sway from side to side in an invisible music.

Everyone had turned, smiling at the happy couple who seemed to be in absolute bliss, well, Touya was looking the other way, but the happy emotion was still there…probably.

Suddenly, a ripple like wave sparked through two of the members, causing them to drop their belongings and allow shadows to cover their eyes.

Sakura and Syaoran were startled from their moment and looked to see what the noise was.

Looking up at them first, were a pair of usually direct and playfully ruby eyes, that were now hard and narrow with an envious green swirling around in them.

Second were two abnormally pumpkin orange eyes, missing that normal tone of compassionate and loving dark amethyst like tone.

"Tomoyo-chan? Melin-chan?''

"Oi? What's wrong you two?" Touya kneeled before them, only to be surrounded in pulsating green and flung into the air.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura screamed.

"Touya!" White wings submerged Yukito's figure and Yue appeared, flying desperately up to Touya's figure and catching him.

An annoyed whine escaped the full pink lips of an otherwise sweet hearted girl.

"Nooo! I wanted him to go 'cur splat'!" Tomoyo voice came out nasal and winded. Sakura gasped, keeping her eyes on Yue as he floated with Touya in his arms, watching as he cast a spell for him to fall asleep.

Melin's outfit; which had been a blue skirt, red top, and ankle high boots, had been changed into a full on emerald green jumpsuit, as Tomoyo's had become an orange version of her dress and hat.

Tomoyo's posture was slouched as if she was fatigued beside Melin who stood tall, a hand on her hip and smirk on her lips.

"Don't worry; I want that to."

* * *

*dramatic music*

Oh no! What's wrong with Tomoyo and Melin?!

Oh and about the last Chapter and Miss Lust, don't worry this isn't a cross over- Ed and Al won't come jumping out af Amestris and use Alchemy and Ed won't try to steal Sakura away or anything and Al won't fall head over heels in love with her gentle spirit.

Kera: Looks like you were thinking of taking that direction.

No wayz! The only cross-over i'd write would be Tsubasa Chronicle and Cardcaptor Sakura most likely!

Hope you enjoy dis chapter! I like it^^Then again I like all my chapters. Syaoran's really becoming a hopeless romantic

Review!


	8. Very Efficient Its Greedy and Envious

I got super pumped in school last Friday and just started drawing random stuff! Seriously I woke up at like 3 a.m. and was all, "_I need to draw somethin'!_"

I figured out out that when my middle finger starts itching I have to draw or else i'll be freakin' **fuzzled**! So I drew Danny and Sam all _Lovu Lovu_ and the itch stopped! ^^

Kera:...Anywayz, enjoy this chapter!

*_Keeps rambling_*

* * *

Sakura looked from Melin to Tomoyo, brows knitted in confusion.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

She let out a glassy high pitch giggle, a squeak like nails against stain steal glass made Sakura wince.

"Ne, Shitto, that's the Card Mistress!"

"Really, that little girl? To think I'm so _envious _of her, Donyoku."

Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran raised his brow.

"Shitto and… Donyoku?"

Melin grinned, "In other words, Envy," she said pointing to herself, "and Greed." Her thumb jutting to Tomoyo who waved to the pair happily.

"Do you two know anything about Nur Seine?"

"A tiny little tyke, such as you, asks about sister Lust? Kawaii! I want to be that innocent!" Tomoyo screamed, twirling around.

Melin steadied the girl.

"You've already dealt with her, unfortunately; now it's our turn." A murderous grin split from her lips and the green eyes lit up in delight.

"You mean fight you?" Sakura asked, startled. How could she possibly fight them off?

In the distance, Yue prepared an arrow to fire at Melin, whose green aura was charging around her body and slightly creating cracks in the ground. Sakura looked up and gasped.

"Don't, Yue-san! "

Tomoyo turned her head, bright orange sparks surrounding her hands as she suddenly appeared floating in front of Yue. A wildcat grin spread over her eerie cheerful smile.

"I _want _that." She grabbed the bow, blasting Yue back in the process with a cry.

"Yue-san!"

Wings floated behind her back, lifting Sakura into the air to catch up to Yue who was in a slight daze.

Sakura placed a comforting palm on his shoulder.

"Yue…"

He looked up, bright orange eyes hollowed. Sakura gasped.

"Sakura…Get away…"

"Iie!"

Yue swiped at her, hand glowing with a bright orange ball as he floated back to back with Tomoyo who was preparing a steady arrow.

"Sakura!" Syaoran blocked Melin's kick before jumping onto a nearby tree branch. His sword appeared, steadying in his hand.

"God of Wind, answer my call." Pushing the sword down making it slice through the air, a huge gust of wind pushed Sakura's wings upward to avoid the attack.

Syaoran turned around to see Melin dangling from the tree branch with one arm.

"I'm _jealous _Xiao, playing with them instead of me." Her green eyes pulsated and her aura blasted him from the tree, Syaoran yelped as he fell from the branch.

Sakura looked down from her sudden height and gasped.

"Syaoran-kun!" She tried to speed down to him, but Tomoyo evaded her path with her arms behind her back.

"Sakura-chan," her normal sweet voice had returned, "wouldn't you rather stay here…with me?"

"T-Tomoyo-chan…" She looked from her best friend to Syaoran.

Tomoyo grinned evilly, lifting her hand and letting jewels fly from the orange sphere. Sakura's wings burned from her back and she fell onto the concrete with a startled cry.

Syaoran struggled under the surprising weight of Melin's foot. "Sakura!"

Tomoyo giggled and flew down to Melin's side.

"I want some more fun."

"So greedy." Melin chuckled. A lion's roar interrupted their victory speech as a blazing gold fire shot the girls onto their backs.

Keroberos and Spinel flew next to Syaoran's rising form and a black sphere bubbled into the ground revealing Eriol in his robes, balancing his staff in his left hand as he gently shook Sakura.

Yue faltered, his eyes returning to their moon-like glory, before floating slowly next to Sakura, his body glowing with pink aura; Yue felt renewed watching Sakura rise onto her elbows with hazy emerald eyes.

"Eriol-kun?"

He smiled calmly and nodded, Sakura turned to Yue.

"Daijobu, Yue-san?"

Slightly embarrassed, Yue nodded as well.

* * *

Sakura groaned, rubbing her lower back before accepting Yue's hand. Keroberos and Spinel walked towards them with their backs turned fire their power at swirls of orange and green energy. Syaoran raced to Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Daijobu?!" His eyes swirled in a caramel of worry making Sakura smiled lovingly.

"Don't worry."

"Sakura, you might need to use Wind and Void."

Sakura gasped, "Void…but…"

Eriol smiled, "Just think of your invincible spell while using the card, and it will be fine."

Sakura nodded, placing a hand over her heart.

"Everything will definitely be alright."

She closed her eyes and shot her arm out to her left side, making her spell casting circle appear underneath her; the two desired cards floated at the tip of her wand, the item spinning away from her palm before grabbing for it.

As Sakura raised the staff higher, the cards broke from their pink hue and spun next to one another. Keroberos and Spinel ceased fire and jumped from Sakura's path.

"Windy! Become the chain the binds those together!"

The flowing women circled around the two girls, and they screamed in anguish as their arms were bound behind their backs.

"V-Void!" Sakura faltered, she closed her eyes before continuing.

"Remove the overpowering emotion!"

A small girl appeared in front of the two struggling girls and they froze in their spots when she raised a palm to each of their faces.

The girls screamed as stream of black escaped from them, sphere's floated above them and they fainted. Pulsating figures of orange and green bounced around inside of the spheres before calming down and disappearing; only to reappear as rings on Sakura's pointer and middle finger.

Windy placed the girls gently before her Mistress before she and Void bowed in respect and disappeared. Sakura smiled thankfully and kneeled down Melin and Tomoyo.

"Melin-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" They stirred, slowly opening their eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo smiled. Tears gathered in her eyes as Sakura embraced Tomoyo around her neck. Melin smiled.

"What, no hug for me?"

"Summimasen!" Sakura cried gleefully and embraced her as well.

Kero and Suppie reverted back to their less noticeable forms with Yue, no one noticing that a stop in time had ended and filled the streets with noise.

"Perhaps we should be getting back now." Eriol stared at the sky, a waxing moon revealing itself as the sunset went down to its last glimmer. His robes changed into a more fitting grey suit.

"Of course, Sakura we have to get to your party so you can change into your night outfit." Tomoyo happily whispered rubbing Sakura's back while she sniffled.

"Hai!"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand scene!

Next up is a three parter that is of course completed but I just wanna watch out for deh reviews first.

Of course that means that it also Sakura's birthday party-

Kera: =///= Duh

Are you still blushing from reading that SasuNaru thing?

Kera: /// No I am not still blushing from reading that SasuNaru thing!

^_^ Whateva chu say Kera-chan.

**R&R**


	9. Accept These Gifts? Part One

And now we come to Sakura's birthday partay^^ Thanks for reading the story so far, it makes the authoress very happay!

Oh also this will only be a two part event since this chapter pretty much explains everything for itself.

~Enjoy

* * *

"Happy birthday, Card Mistress Sakura!"

Streamers flew in a rainbow of colors when Melin opened the door for Sakura. Her eye brightened beautifully as they swam around the decorations.

A giant pink banner with her Chinese name elegantly placed over it, signed by everyone in the house, sakura petals spread out on the carpet and the entire Li family and staff bowed at her entrance, Mother and sisters at the front of course.

"_Thank you, everyone! This makes me so happy! _

Sakura spoke in Chinese and bowed to them. They cheered for her, and Sakura blushed. Tomoyo and Melin grasped each of her hands.

"We have to fit you for you last outfit!" Melin cheered, running up the staircase. Tomoyo skipped over to Eriol.

"If you'd please, Eriol-chan, record the festivities from down here." Tomoyo asked politely. Blush in a tinge of pink fell over her cheeks when he kissed her hand.

"You don't even have to ask, my Dearest Tomoyo."

Touya, Melin, Kero, and Syaoran blanched while hearts appeared around the two. Sakura blinked.

"When the hell did **this **happen!!?" Kero screamed after Tomoyo who giddily ran up the staircase with Sakura.

* * *

"Six months ago!?" Melin shouted while handing Tomoyo a hair clip. She nodded calmly.

"Yes. We've have been dating for six months. Hand me that ribbon, would you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, handing her the white tie before returning to gazing at Tomoyo in the mirror with amazement as she crafted her hair.

"Tomoyo-chan, you two look so happy, why not tell anyone?"

Tomoyo giggled, "We wanted it to be a surprise."

Melin sighed and plopped onto Tomoyo's bed.

"Well mission accomplished."

"Finished!" Tomoyo clapped and pulled Sakura to the full length mirror to twirl her around.

Sakura's two pig tails were tied in three ribbons each, two white and one pink. A pink flower clip poking out of the right pigtail. Small opal earrings pieced her ears and her neck was adorned with a white choker with a hanging auburn dipped bell.

Tomoyo sighed happily, tugging on the bottom of her pearl dress; it reached down to her ankles, pink fringing at all the tips of the entire thing, a hollow, oval shape of amber jewels ruffled the middle it, creating a ripple when she walked helping to show her curves and was placed between her bosom.

Melin smiled in the mirror before zipping the back of the dress for her and adjusting the spaghetti straps that slicked over her shoulders.

"Miss Daidouji, you certainly have skills with a needle and thread." Melin complimented, standing beside her to place a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

Sakura smiled, hugging Tomoyo and Melin once more.

"Arigato." She sighed happily. Tomoyo and Melin giggled before pushing her away gently.

"Come on birthday girl, we still have party to celebrate." Melin chided, pushing Sakura out of the room.

Tomoyo smiled and followed them, shutting off the light and looking into the room.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan." She whispered and closed the door gently.

* * *

"Eriol-kun was gift two?" Sakura asked, delightfully surprised as she swayed with Syaoran on the oak dance floor of the second story in the house, where all the more elegant and quiet rooms were kept, along with servants quarters.

Syaoran nodded, "The fact of Hiragazawa being together with Daidouji was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to you."

Sakura giggled and allowed him to spin them around. "Thank you. I know it probably took a lot out of you, I was told you aren't a big fan of Eriol-kun."

Syao grinned, "Ready for gift three?"

"Hoee?" Sakura left out, a squeal of joy escaping her lips when Syaoran spun her and she was bumped into the black tux of a larger man.

"Gomenasi." She giggled, opening her eyes to look into the persons' eyes.

"Otou-san!"

Fujitaka embraced his daughter's shoulders as she buried her face into his stomach.

"You look very beautiful, Sakura-san; are you enjoying your birthday?

Sakura looked up with tears of happiness and nodded. She brought her wrist up to wave it around.

"I'm wearing your bracelet Otou-san! Arigato!"

Fujitaka smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead, "You're welcome, though you should be thanking Li-san, he is the one who persuaded my boss persistently for me to come here."

Syaoran blushed from embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head shyly, "I didn't do that much, really…"

He was suddenly glomped by Sakura and her scent of lilacs, automatically holding her by the shoulders.

"_Thank you so much Xiao, I love you!" _Sakura whispered into the crook of his neck, he could feel splashes of water falling down his collarbone. Syaoran smiled and lowered his hands to her waist.

"_I love you too, Ying Fa."_

Fan girl screams from Tomoyo, Melin, and the Li sisters broke the couple away from each other in embarrassment. A giant ruby hue covering their faces as Eriol circled around them with the camera.

"How romantic, Little Descendant!" Eriol grinned like a Cheshire cat, "How about a close up?"

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched and Sakura sweat dropped, slowly walking to her Fathers' side for a dance.

"Oh, I'll give you a close up alright!" He growled.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sa-ku-ra! Happy Birthday to you!" The party guests all cheered when Sakura blew out all fourteen flames from her candles, slightly moving a few of them inside the chocolate frosting.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed, zooming on Sakura's happy smile as Yukito hugged her and Touya patted her hair.

Melin pressed her pointer finger to Sakura's cheek, leaving a smudge of chocolate and making the family laugh. Wei spun the tiny knob on the wall of the giant kitchen, allowing a tiny pool of light to pour into the room but not enough to take away the allure of the fresh moonlight.

"You do like chocolate, right Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked politely, offering him a piece of her cake as she sat on the small green seat, one of the four placed in each corner of a different color, folding her legs underneath her and nestling into his side.

"This is your party Ying Fa; you should've gotten a cake you love, like strawberry shortcake."

Sakura smiled; of course her number one knew something as miscellaneous as her favorite cake. Well, second favorite now.

"I'm starting to like chocolate very much though." She giggled, taking a bite from her plastic fork. Syaoran followed suit, chewing so calmly it almost looked as though he wasn't expecting the small, green package slipped into his hidden hand by a passing by Eriol.

Sakura blinked and tilted her head to the side, "Did Eriol-kun drop something?"

Syaoran blinked, a confused look spreading over his features. He looked over the arm of the sofa.

"Like what?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Oh, nothing, probably just my imagination."

Inside, Syaoran danced gleefully.

"Master Syaoran! Mistress Sakura! Come outside!" A maid beckoned to them from a sliding door. Outside the grass was nice and cool under Sakura's bare feet; the air was fresh with floral scents.

Yelan Li walked and held Sakura's small hand in her own, walking side by side onto the small bridge the fell over their pond just before a stone step way led to the gazebo. One happy frog croaked on a lily pad before hoping in the waters.

Syaoran's sisters stood behind their mother along with Melin, her Father, Touya and Yukito. Kero floated and sat on Sakura's head while Suppie sat atop Tomoyo's; who stood slightly off of the bridge, filming beside Eriol.

Yelan pointed to the sky.

"Watch the stars, Sakura."

She obeyed, looking at the wonderful glisten of the millions of tiny lights, watching as some were shielded by wispy clouds.

Suddenly, the Sakura Cards all danced in a line, flowing outside from the sliding door. Their happy aura danced around the entire family, enticing laughter from them all.

Echo like voices sang in everyone's hearts, as though the cards themselves spoke, floating like a soft breeze in the air colliding into a beautifully melody as all fifty-two cards materialized themselves.

"_Mistress of the stars, we love you with all our heart,_

_Because of you collecting us, we are never again apart,_

_From your warmth and kindness, we never hope to stray,_

_So we show are appreciation, on this, your fourteenth birthday."_

Their bodies swayed, each of the cards casting a spell of love upon their Mistress, bracelets of a thousand varieties enclosing her wrists and ankles, necklaces of a million colors or earrings of a hundred designs. Sakura's tears continued to stream as the cards presented her with a gift before moving it to appear in her room.

The cards kissed her cheek, hugged her warmly, or simply danced around her once more before disappearing until finally only Glow and Flower were left.

They smiled and flew high in the air, allowing small orbs of green and Nadeshiko flowers to rain over everyone before pecking the Mistress' cheek and disappearing.

Sakura sniffed, wiping her eyes with her palms.

"Everyone…thank you so much…I love you all so much."

The men of the group cleared their throats rather dramatically, ushering Syaoran to make with the fourth gift.

Blushing, surprisingly like he'd never blushed before, Syaoran approached Sakura to turn her around. Relieved slightly by seeing her smile, and not more tears.

"S-S-S…"

"Spit it out!" Touya grumbled, yelping when Melin, Tomoyo and Yukito pinched him. Yelan moved into the backgrounds, giving her son more room for continuance.

Syaoran nodded, a little bit more confident in seeing everyone was…somewhat…alright with the decision he was about to make.

He took in a deep breath and held Sakura's hands in his own; his blush going down to pink rouge.

"Sakura. This is the first time I've haven't been on the receiving end of one of these," he chuckled nervously, feeling rather_ splendid _when her face still had rung the tone of confusion.

"Um…"

* * *

Hehe^^ Syaoran won't spill the beans.

Syaoran: -blushing- Oi! Don't make it sound like this is the easy thing in the world to do!

Kera: -turns you into Teenage Syaoran and locks you in a closet with Teen Sakura-

Ahhh I love being authoress!

Review~Mmkay


	10. Accept These Gifts? Part Two

_Annnd here's a new chapter! _

_If it seemed like a long wait ((it wasn't)) then I apologize-I was working on Chapter 3 of that Teen Titans story. This whole writing 'career' of mine is actually coming around really well, i'm happy!_

_Alrighty so if you remember, so u dont have to go back to the last chapter, Syaoran is trying to tell Sakura-san something super important and can't get it out. ^^ I wouldn't really count that as a cliffy-we all know what he wants to ask her-but if you do than I truly 'art ebil' arent I? _

_

* * *

_

_It was late, early into eleven-thirty when Syaoran suddenly got the incline to call her. Call it boredom of silence, call it infatuation, but whatever it was he knew he had to speak to her._

_After all, he hadn't spoken to his girlfriend--the one all the way in Tomoeda--since lunch. _

"_Syaoran-kun? Do you like when I say it?" Her sweet voice rang through her ears and it sounded neither of tiredness or annoyance, but of anticipation and happiness._

_She had waited for his call._

_He chuckled over the phone, lying on his back, hands behind his sleep ridden hair, and stared at the ceiling. Imagining the coy smile her thirteen year old face had adapted to. At least according to the last batch of photo's Daidouji had sent._

"_Ah. I like it very much, Sakura."_

_The receiver produced the sound of her sweet giggle. He was more awake now than ever and even feeling such content he couldn't find it in himself to close his eyes._

"_Then I'll always say it! Anyway you like of course," she giggled again, teasing him," let's see… aishiteru, daisuki…hmm, Syaoran-koi." _

_As she talked, he could practically see her counting off those three ways on her dainty, little fingers. Syaoran smiled brightly, feeling the pink rush to his cheeks._

"_That's how I'll great you from now on!" Her voice bounced, he could assume she was jumping on her bed in sheer excitement._

"_I remember Wei telling me, if you tell the number one person you find that you love them to much, it'll lose its magic."_

_Her silence was one he knew, one of wonder, of pertaining and processing new information that passed his lips. One that was, of few, his favorite silence to pass between them._

"_Hoee? Honto ni?"_

"_Ah."_

"_Then I won't say it at all?"_

_His heart beat sped like a race car._

"_N-no need to go that far."_

_The giggle, of course the 'teasing giggle'. A new one, one perk of many that came along with Sakura's thirteenth year._

"_School tomorrow, Syaoran-kun. You should get some sleep." _

"_Same goes to you, Sakura."_

"_I know," her giggle, than her yawn," I know…"_

"_Aishiteru."_

"_I've said it to much, probably, so I'll just say goodnight this time Syaoran-kun."_

_The phone clicked off with her giggle, and Syaoran smirked as he laid the phone on the charger atop his dresser._

_Teasing. Quite an interesting trait to befall his Sakura._

* * *

It was strange that at this particular moment that memory decided to surface as he looked at Sakura's ever puzzled face.

"Sakura-koi. Aishiteru, daisuki."

Enticing that giggle from her lips just as he'd hoped made Syaoran gain the boost of confidence he needed to finally click open the slender box to reveal the jewelry placed delicately in the center.

Sakura's eyes widened, rivaling there already innocent size as they stared at the ring. Syaoran cleared his throat before bending down on one knee.

"Sakura. To me, engagement rings symbolize the beginning of a life long commitment to the woman of my dreams. It always has. You once told me your mother wore a three stone ring, and I never forgot that. This represents the past, present, and future of our lives together."

Slowly he slipped the ring from the package and placed it onto her finger, two ideal cut green emeralds on the side and an excellent cut of a pink, heart shaped diamond in the middle.

"The lives that I plan too offer my love into, if you'll let me. Will you accept this last gift? Will you marry me?" His eyes implored her own. Tears rolled down her cheek, and he couldn't help to think that even if she rejected, he'd always find the beauty in this night by thinking back to the breath-taking look of her face as her lips pouted out, her cheeks raised with crimson and her eyes clouded over with love.

Sakura brought the ring up to her heart and stroked its silver band, making sure the chill was there, making sure it was real.

She fell to her knees and embraced Syaoran around his waist tightly. The dream couldn't end, she'd never allow it.

"Of course," she mumbled into his chest, "Nothing would possibly make me happier than to accept! Daisuke, Aishiteru, I love you Syaoran!"

A loud cheer was heard, but nothing could rival the racing of Syaoran's heartbeat in his ears. It was so up roaring Sakura might have heard it as well had not the same be happening to her own heart.

Syaoran hugged her soundly around the shoulders, no longer having enough energy to remain in his kneeling position and collapsed onto his backside, letting Sakura fall into his lap.

He felt her soft lips grace his cheek over and over again and the remains of tears as she did so.

The dream became this wonderful reality.

"Told you I saved the best for last." He whispered in her hair, and when Sakura looked into his eyes with all her love in the world, he couldn't resist the urge to indulge in her kiss.

Their first kiss as the future Syaoran and Sakura Li.

* * *

-shrug- I think this was short but sweet ne?

I like this chapter as it is anyway. But I'm feeling generous so i'm uploading two chapters.

Its like 3:28 on a Tuesday morning ((Insomina is great!)) & I just feel the typing spirit taking over.

**Review~Review **_((don't beh shy))_


	11. Kisses Stolen at Night

Sakura carried two glasses of soda in her hands and an agitated look on her face as Touya followed her like a shadow down the hallway.

"Did you _have _to wear that nightgown? It's to revealing; to grown up."

It was a light blue night gown, yellow stars spewed at its edges and it had lace strapped on it covering her wrists and neckline. The only body part on her front that even slightly ventured out for a peak was her shoulders. Yet it was still_ to revealing _to Touya.

Sakura finally reached her destination a knocked on the door as best she could before facing her brother with a pouty look.

"Otou-san doesn't think it's _to revealing_."

The door opened to reveal Syaoran, a surprised look on his face turned into a smart grin when Touya huffed in their direction.

"Just remember Kaijuu, I'll **know** if the Gaki did anything to you."

Sakura smiled, stepping on Touya's foot accomplished that, and stepped into Syaoran's room with an exasperated sigh.

While Syaoran closed the door and snickered at the reaction from Touya at the sound of his lock clicking in place, Sakura placed their glasses on Syaoran's studying desk and flopped onto his bed sighing.

"Jeez Onii-chan. Thinking we'd be doing something."

She smiled at the sound of her fiancé's footsteps going toward the desk.

"Really," he chuckled, "I wouldn't even know where to begin with something like_ that_."

Sakura blushed, a strange sensation going through her.

"W-Well…you'd have to kiss me first."

Syaoran choked in mid sip.

"U-uh…Sakura?"

She looked at him, and though he expected the swirling pinks of Lust again, he found the only pink was the blush on her cheeks as Sakura stared at him with shy emerald eyes.

"_I just…um…that is to say…I don't really know why I said that _Xiao Lang_." _She'd reverted into Chinese language. She must have been embarrassed but once again, the way she said his name made him want to kiss her.

So that's exactly what he did, besides what man in his right mind could resist such beauty of their fiancé'?

He set the glass down with it making the sound of a soft '_ka-thunk'_ and indented his form besides Sakura's on the bed.

"_Remind me…of what I would have to do first."_

Sakura closed her eyes, the blush still ever prominent, and listened to her heart increase in beats.

"_Kiss me."_

Whether it was command or reminder, it mattered not when Syaoran sank into the soft embrace of Sakura's arms as they wrapped around his neck. Restraining the urge to lean on top of her fully had become a most difficult challenge.

A battle he lost when he reluctantly withdrew from the kiss and her silent mewl escaped her parted mouth.

"_What next?"_

Sakura looked as though she contemplated the next step, of course she would, and he'd almost forgotten this _was _Sakura.

"_I suppose that after that, we'd just know whether to stop…or whether to keep going."_

"_Then I suppose I stopped too early." _The husky whisper that escaped from the very depth of Syaoran's heart made Sakura shuddered; the mere vibration of it against his hip made Syaoran finally gain the courage to egg her fully onto the bed and place himself atop her.

Sakura raked at his hair, delighted at the feel of his hands placed carefully at the start of her hips for an unknown reason, a relished in the sound of his moan and his hard chest pressing against her body.

Thank goodness Syaoran didn't believe in pajama shirts with buttons or else it would have been more than obvious that one of Sakura's hands had dropped down from his hair and underneath the back of his shirt to slide her nails along his skin.

Breathing had suddenly become a foreign function to Syaoran when he felt her passion pouring not only from their kiss, but from Sakura's hand as well. He broke away from her lips, careful to not leave to much space between them as his lips reattached themselves onto her neck.

A surprised gasp escaped Sakura when the tingling of Syaoran's lips accessed her bare neck. She was suddenly warm, and the air around the two of them amplified immensely, the feeling of his hand going to her exact hip and his fingers making their way agonizing slow down her shoulder to push down the snug fit of her nightgown. It was enough to blast both of their auras out of control. If not for that, neither knows when they would've stopped.

But be it lucky or unlucky, the feel of it knocked their senses into a craze of relented passion and they tired just as easily. Syaoran flopped down, eyes wide, face flushed and breathing pattern coming out in puffs just as Sakura's.

He looked at her, still panting, still flushed, and filled with a sense of strange pride when she smiled at him. Perhaps that feeling meant she…possibly wasn't as afraid of where that could've led.

Though the thought of what her brother _would_ do was _terrifying_.

They simultaneously let out a great _whoosh_ of relief and Sakura gave him a safe peck against his forehead before pulling back the sheets while Syaoran stood, walked over to his door to flip off the light switch and got back into the bed.

Sakura sighed happily when he wasn't to apprehensive about slipping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side, allowing her to rest her head against the tone of his chest. His shirt hiked slightly when he yawned and Sakura shyly placed her left hand against his abdomen, making Syaoran chuckle in surprise. Pecking her forehead, letting it be their last kiss of the night, they let the spell of the moonlight and the soft sound of soda fizzling out lull them to sleep.

…

Downstairs, the circle of magic that swirled around the living room floor subsided and Eriol's robes returned to the black pajamas specially made by Tomoyo; who sat calmly sipping tea with Yelan and Fujitaka. Touya and Keroberos sat on the floor each chewing at a single pillow.

"**That little**- "

Fujitaka patted his son's fuming head. Kero grimaced at the parents of those two _children_.

"How can you be so calm about something like this?" He glared at Eriol and Fujitaka, the two reincarnations of Clow Reed, as they sat beside be each other; Eriol and Tomoyo in the middle, Yelan and Tomoyo on either side.

"It was bound to happen. Besides, both of them were raised properly enough to know what to do." Eriol explained, Tomoyo nodding beside him.

"They're _fourteen_!" Touya sputtered, foam fleeing from his mouth.

"'Technically, Li-kun is fourteen and a half."

"That changes nothing!" Kero and Touya yelled, joining forces.

"They might as well get use to it now; Sakura has to be with a child, preferably a son, when she reaches the coming age of sixteen to be properly accepted by the Elders mind you." Yelan spoke softly, pouring more tea for Mr. Kinomoto , he smiled in thanks.

"_**WH-WHAT**_!?"

Touya and Kero fainted.


	12. Another Note, Seriously?

Yes, its not a new chapter (heh) I know. But I come bearing news.

Good news/Bad news situation

Good news: I haven't forgotten this story and am actually working on its chapters in my notebook.

Bad news: I won't be actually posting any of those chapters because I want to work on those other two projects. (Teen Titans fic/ Naruto fic)

So while i'm not abandoning this story because it is one I love, I won't actually be updating it until I finish the other two. Three unfinished projects just does not sit right with me...at ALL.

That said, don't expect any updates for this story itself until the other two are completed. It most likely won't take that long, maybe even by the end of this year considering I work hard.

Writers block ended so long ago its not even funny, but of course by the time it did the computer died (RIP) and delayed me even further because it took all of my written works with it. Thank goodness for back up discs is all I can say...

Thank you EVERYONE (seriously, I love you) who had/has/was going to/ read and reviewied this story and patiently waited for some sign of life from it. You guys fuel me to not write like a noob (^^) and shall be rewarded with SyaoSaku oneshots, as well as new chapters on the other two stories if you bothered reading those.


End file.
